I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad
by Felix Kat
Summary: Brittany is a rookie motocross star, Santana is the star of the streets, don't let the day job fool ya... this is a Brittana story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. I Know Your Type

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters

Author's note: This is just something I am dabbling with... I have no idea where it's going, anyway enjoy. Oh, and I also know nothing about motocross, so if there's like something I butcher reference wise... I'm sorry in advance.

**I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad.**

* * *

><p>"Santana? Hello earth to Santana!" A hand waves in front of her face pulling her from her internal debate. It wasn't a rational debate, but the young Latina found herself unable to divert her wandering eyes away from her new obsession. Santana reluctantly snaps out of her daydream, and attempts to turn her focus away from her constant distraction. Which was harder than it should be.<p>

'How can I focus on anything else, it's not my fault that I can't tear my gaze from her, have you seen her?' Santana looks back towards a tall blonde, who was currently surrounded by a crowd of people all trying to gain some form of attention from the up and coming rookie motocross star. 'If I have to watch one more girl ask for an autograph on their skanky ass chest I am going to have to march over there and kick some skank ass.' She sends another fierce glare at yet another girl who was practically groping the athlete. 'It just isn't' fair.' Santana can't help but pout. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. She hears snickering coming from her so called 'Best Friend'.

"Really this is just sad Santana." She pulls the Latina to her feet and physically has to direct her friends gaze to hers. Santana rolls her eyes at her friends' actions.

'Why is she always making situations more complicated?' she thinks. Her friend on the other hand gives her an amusing smirk. "What?" Santana asks with a hint of frustration, which was extinguished immediately by her friend.

"Come on… this is getting old," She says with all honesty. "Why don't you just go up and talk to your dream girl." Her friend pokes at her side.

Santana gasps 'one: there was no way I would ever be able to approach her. And secondly: even if I did, what would it do? Nothing… There is no way i could talk to her considering she probably gets hit on, on a daily basis. I don't want to be that girl.' No, she wasn't going to put herself out there and get shot down... nope. She was going to keep her distance and watch the athlete from afar. The easiest, yet creepier thing to do. Which didn't seem so bad as long as she didn't get caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Santana plays up her ignorance.

"Oh please, we've been working in this damn stand for how long…? And every time Miss Brittany S. Pierce is racing you get all goggly eyed. It's sickening. Why can't you just grow a pair and go talk to her. Stop being such a pussy."

'Ouch, low blow…' Santana frowns she hates when she's wrong. "Okay first of all I'm going to ignore the fact that you called me a pussy… Santana Lopez is anything but a pussy… I'm a certified badass… I even got a certificate of proof. And secondly I don't ever want to hear you talk about growing a pair in front of me again. Now if you're done playing my therapist, our break is over." She states matter of factly. The two of them turn and go back into the food concession stand. They pull their aprons over on before Santana reopens the ordering window. They were now faced with a never ending line of overly excited motocross fans. Who all chose the same moment to buy their delicious high cholesterol food.

'Great' Santana thinks as she begins taking orders. Her friend continues the conversation she had thought was laid to rest outside. Unfortunately for Santana her friend doesn't let things go so easily.

"Look I just don't understand why you don't just talk to her?" She says.

"Please someone like her would never be interested in a girl like me. I mean I work the concession stand selling greasy deep fried food to crazy loud motocross fans, and she a nationally ranked motocross racer." Santana says as she dips a corn dog into a fryer.

It seemed so obvious in her head, that this girl was way out of her league. Not that Santana was lacking in looks, I mean she had an amazingly fit body. Mostly because this job made her avoid any type of unhealthy food like it was the plague. Her skin was flawless and perfectly tan, hello she is Santana Lopez, and one hot Latina for Christ sake. Hell she once was told that her luscious lips put most people to shame. I mean there was nothing physically wrong with her; she just wasn't a part of the 'same world' Brittany Pierce was living and thriving in. For example, Brittany wasn't living paycheck to paycheck like she was. The girl probably had people waiting o her hand and foot.

Her friend on the other hand wasn't convinced. She hands a customer their food before turning back around to voice her opinion some more.

"Yeah exactly my point, you act as though she is some sort of movie star, she isn't a celebrity, she's an athlete. And I'm sure she isn't as stuck up as you're making her sound. You need to knock her off that pedestal everyone, including you have placed her on, and go over there and talk to her like a normal human being. Trust me on this, you do that, and she will be jumping your lady bones before the next race."

Santana hands an order of cheesy fries through the ordering window.

"I just don't think I would be her type. I mean she's probably dating that card girl, or something. A girl like that doesn't settle for anyone. She doesn't have to. And I don't want to be a random hook up. Hell if that's all I needed I would have jumped her by now. Look, M. You're a good friend and all, but I'm just not willing to feel anything other than what I'm already feeling for this girl, okay. If something happened, I don't think I could deal with the emotional whiplash."

"Um excuse me… lady… not that we don't all enjoy a lovely banter, some of us would like our food sometime today." A costumer yells through the window. Santana just turns and gives the old man a fake smile and hands him his corn dog.

"Have a lovely day sir…" She says sarcastically, making sure to give him her signature scowl before handing the costumer his food. He grabs his food from Santana's hands and storms off into the crowd. 'Dick' that's when Santana notices the lovely gentleman left his wallet on the counter. 'Shit.'

"Fuck, can you handle the rush for a sec, that guy forgot his wallet."

Her friend just nods.

Santana pushes past people as she attempts to navigate her way through the overcrowded stadium.

"I could have sworn I saw him walking this way… way'da go San… attempting to find one person…"

Her lovely train of thought is cut short as she spots the man and standing next to him is none other than her latest crush Brittany.

'Okay Santana time to grow those man balls, metaphorically of course.'

She makes her way over to what seems to be a heated conversation between the two individuals and stops when she is within earshot. Brittany looks angry, or disappointed it was hard to tell.

'Maybe I should come back later' Santana thinks. She stops dead in her tracks when she hears Brittany's voice.

"Look I don't know what you're trying to say here. You want me to lose?" Brittany looks as though someone had punched her in the stomach. The man interjects before she has time to continue her spat in front of everyone.

"Now look honey, that's not what they're asking you to do… they just want some of your teammates to earn some points in this division. Look you're already in for the championship as it is. The sponsors just want to guarantee more than one of their riders in the finals. You are higher in the standing, and they want you to help your teammates gain some points." The man says in a slightly hushed tone, but Santana is able to make out most of it.

"Look I love this sport… I love that I get to race against some of the greatest people in the league, but for you or even the sponsors to ask me to take a dive… o-or not compete is ridiculous." Santana had never seen someone so passionate for something in her life. Maybe that was because she could never show such devotion to her job. She smirked at the thought of actually enjoying working over a hot greasy fryer. She was pulled back into their heated debate.

"This isn't about you… it's about the companies that own you, and your bike, hell they even bought you that lovely outfit you're currently wearing. So show some fucking respect…" he grabs the collar of the blonde's clothing for emphasis.

'And that was the red flag to interrupt,' Santana clears her throat…

"Excuse me…" She says loud enough to pull the attention of the two people to her. The man rolls his eyes at the sight of the young Latina girl in front of him.

"Oh great… what do you want?" His eyes burn into hers.

'Oh no he didn't just,' she imminently glares at him before she tosses his wallet at him.

"Whatever… next time, don't forget your shit on my counter, because I guarantee if you do it again I will max out every credit card in there."

She hears Brittany laugh. Her eyes shift to hers. 'Oh her eyes… how can they be so freakin blue?' she hears the man scoff.

"Look Brittany… do the right thing okay… think of who you work for before you go and screw up your life." And with that said the man yet again storms off into the crowd.

"What a fucking Jerk." Santana mutters. "Is he always this fun to be around?" She asks as she turns back to the blonde. Brittany giggles again. Melting Santana into a puddle of mush. She then tries to regain her composure… "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt… I just… he forgot his wallet, and then I just couldn't help it… I mean again I'm sorry…, and I'll go."

Santana is pulled from her banter when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She can't help but feel like her legs are going to out. 'One touch… really?' Brittany's voice brings her back to reality.

"It's okay… they don't pay him to be nice… he's my manager. But thanks for stepping in… and you're right I mean he is a jerk. My names Brittany…" Santana flushes red as the blonde extends her hand to her. She eyes the hand before she grasps it. She hears Brittany giggle again… as she now realizes she broke the girl. "This would be the time to tell me your name…" Brittany leans in and whispers into Santana's ear with a smirk.

"Santana…" She spits out. "S-Santana Lopez." 'Holy crap Lopez, get your shit together. Don't make a fool of yourself… breathing would be an excellent start.' She lets out the breath she'd been holding.

"Well it's nice to meet you Santana Lopez." Her smile makes the girl loses herself until she realizes she should probably let go of the girl's hand before she thinks she's slow or something.

"Sorry about that… I should get back to work… it was nice to meet you Brittany… I'm a big fan." She turned to walk away, but before she gets too far she turns back around. "Look I don't want to overstep my boundaries here… but if it was me… I wouldn't let some suit like that control how I race." Brittany looks almost confused, until she realized the hot female in front of her must have heard more of that conversation than she thought. "I'm just saying… you shouldn't be controlled… considering you're a motocross star. Anyway good luck in today's race… I'll be cheering for you." Santana gives the now speechless blonde a wink before she walks off into the crowd, making sure to swing her hips a little more that usual.

'Wow' is all Brittany can think…

End...Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters


	2. Rebel

Author's note: This is just something I dabbling with... I have no idea where it's going, anyway enjoy. Oh, and I also know nothing about motocross, so if there's like something I butcher reference wise... I'm sorry in advance.

I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad

**prt. 2**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Santana danced her way back into the concession stand, with a shit eating smile plastered across her face. Unfortunately, her happiness was about to get a solid dose of what could only be described as anger, as she is met with an infuriated co-worker.<p>

"What the hell Santana… took you long enough." Santana totally forgot that she left her friend during the busiest part of the shift.

"I'm sorry I just got caught up in something…" She trails off as she helps the next customer in line.

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck took you so long, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Oh please M. You think you can take this on… I will go all kinds of crazy on your ass." Santana tries her best to make her friend smile.

Her friend just rolls her eyes. "Come on you have to tell me what happened, you can't just waltz in here with the 'I just got laid' face on, and not expect me to not want to know all the details on why it looks like you creamed yourself."

"Okay that was just foul… and that's coming from me of all people." Finally with a break in the food rush, Santana pulls the window close. "Okay look I'll tell you but I don't want you to go all crazy happy on me okay. Just be… cool." Her friend tries to compose herself and nods in confirmation of the terms. "Okay so that jerk who left his wallet… that was Brittany Pierce's manager… and trust me, he's a total asshole. When I found him, he was actually tiring to convince Brittany to lose the race, because her sponsors wanted her teammates to pick up points. Then when I interrupted he actually tried to intimidate me…, and I was all 'oh hellz to the no'. Anyway after that…" She trails off again blushing slightly at her interaction with the blonde athlete.

"Oh come on you can't stop there… after that what? Brittany went down on you in her trailer?" her friend says with an evil smirk.

Santana punches her friend's arm. "Okay I forgot why I'm friends with you?"

"Because you love me Lopez so tell me what happened while I was slaving over a hot fryer." A wave of guilt hits Santana, so she caves. "Fine… no she didn't go 'down' on me. I'm not even gonna ask why a straight girl would want to know that in the first place. Anyway we just introduced each other and shook hands. Then I gave her some advice on what I would do, and then gave her the signature wink and walk… oh, and I told her, I would be cheering for her."

"That's it?" She looks dumbfounded.

"Yeah that's it… I mean what else was I going to do?"

"I don't know? Give her your number and say that you stay up late. Or ask her if she's even seeing anyone…"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there M. I already told you, I'm not making a move… I just gave her that opportunity… if she interested she'll know where to find me."

"Oh how frightfully poetic of you San…" her friend wants to say more but Santana won't hear any of it.

"Oh come on… I took your advice… and you were right, she isn't up on that pedestal anymore." Her friend just smirked.

"So I guess you want to skip out on work to watch the race then, don't you?" Santana just pouts and gives her the puppy dog eyes. "Just stop right there Missy…" her friend shakes her head no.

"Please… I said I would be cheering for her." She pouts again, cracking her friend in the process.

"Fine… but only if I can cut out early tonight. I have plans since it's Friday."

"You're going to make me close by myself?"

"That's the price of my services… take it or leave it sister."

"Fine… deal." They shake on it.

"Now get out of here and go cheer for your girl." Her friend smacks her butt as she walks past her.

The lights in the stadium dimmed as the announcers voice rings out through the room

"Ladies and gentlemen… get ready for the main event… tonight we have a course filled with talented racers, from the legends… to our up and coming rookies making a name for themselves. So let's get ready and start those engines!" The announcer yells into the microphone… which ignites the crowd as well.

The line of dirt bikes fire to life. Santana saw Brittany just as she was pulling on her helmet. She was wearing a red and black suit with a classic helmet that said No Fear on it; it was one of Brittany's major sponsors. Santana can't help but admire her crush's outfit. The bikes spring to life as the green light flashes indicating the start of the race. Brittany makes a beeline towards the front of the pack. She has great break, which sets her perfectly on the fastest line the dirt track offeres.

Watching Brittany soar through the course was crazy. She made everything look so effortless. Brittany was definitely an aggressive rider, most rookies were fearless, they had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Santana could see how she charged the corners so she didn't lose speed. She took over the other racers with incredible speed, and didn't shy away when another racer attempted to ride dirty. Brittany seemed to flow effortlessly, she didn't hold back, and went big over any berm, it was quite impressive. Santana found herself yelling with the crowd as the race intensified.

Let's just say there was no competition in this race… most of the riders actually had a hard time maneuvering the course. Brittany took first effortlessly, Santana couldn't help but scream the girl's name as she flew over the finish line with her fist in the air. She was so excited Brittany won.

Her high was cut short when she saw two females run onto the track to celebrate the blonde's win. One was a short brunette the other was a very beautiful blonde, who just happened to be shorter than Brittany. The small brunette practically jumped into the blonde motocross's arms. Santana's heart sank as she watched as the blonde racer thrust her helmet in victory as the brunette hugs her, but what ultimately made her heart break was when that brunette kissed Brittany cheek.

'Damn.' Santana turns away from the track. She makes her way back towards her work place almost in a daze. Of course Brittany was taken… how could she even think she had a chance with a girl like that. 'This was all M's fault, if she hadn't tried to convince me I had a chance with this girl I wouldn't be feeling like this right now. Great now I'm in a bad mood.' She opens the door with unnecessary force.

"Enter Satan stage left…" Santana doesn't acknowledge her presence. "Did I miss something… like a fight or something, cuz I think you giving me the death glare without provocation is a little excessive even for you." Santana lets out her breath. It was true, she was acting irrational, but it was hard for her to redirect those feelings. She was so use to acting without thinking… which usually meant someone getting yelled at.

"It's nothing Mercedes just… you can go home… that was the deal right." She avoids her friends questioning glare.

"Look, we can talk about this… if I said something to upset you…"

"Really its fine… I'm just grumpy, and I'm taking it out on you… look just go home before I do something to actually upset you."

"Okay… I'm here if you want to talk…"

Santana just nods and picks up a broom and starts cleaning. By the time Santana finished cleaning it's around 9 pm. The crowd had long cleared out along with most of the competitors. Santana locks up and makes her way towards the parking lot. She notices that there was a party going on around Brittany's trailer. Victory party… she thought she saw the blonde dancing in the crowd. She pushes past some of the people and out through the building's doors.

'Ah there's my baby… the only one I can ever count on' she smiles at the 2006 black Ducati Superbike… and just as Santana starts it, she hears Brittany voice…

"Nice bike…" Santana turns towards the blonde who is smiling ever so shyly… Santana can only give her a slight smile back. She was still upset from before.

"Thanks." She says with an even voice trying her best to brush Brittany's compliment off.

"Look Santana thanks for the advice today… I mean sure my sponsors are mad at me, and my manager pretty much called me a show boater…, but at least I didn't sell out…" She smiles again.

"Yeah… no problem."

"Look I don't know if you're busy tonight but we're having a party, and if you don't have plans… maybe you would like to join us."

'Yes, for the love of god… I want to' but before she can answer another voice calls out to Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt… are you coming back inside?" Brittany turns towards the voice. Santana notices it was the same girl from before, the one that kissed Brittany after the race.

"Yeah I'll be right in… just give me a sec." She then turns back to Santana. "So what do you say?" Brittany gives her the most amazing smile ever, hoping he Latina will join her for a few drinks, and maybe a dance or two.

Santana tries not to lash out… "I can't…" It comes out harsher than she meant it to… Brittany practically flinches.

"Oh?" Brittany in confusion, she could have sworn Santana would have wanted to hang out. "Okay, I mean I guess you're probably tired… or something… maybe I could get your number so we can hang out some time." She tries again, hoping the Latina won't push her away.

"Look I don't think your girlfriend would like that… I got to go… congratulations on the win." Santana starts her bike up.

She revs her engine and peels out of the stadium parking lot. She actually kind of surprised herself with how fast she drove away. Leaving Brittany standing in her metaphorical dust confused more than ever.

"Girlfriend?" Brittany repeats in. She walks back towards the stadium doors. She tries to figure out what Santana had meant by a girlfriend.

"Who was that Britt?" Her friend asks.

"Oh, that was Santana Lopez… I actually just met her today…"

"Oh really… didn't she want to come and party with us?"

"I don't know Rach… I'm just as confused as you." The blonde shrugs.

"Why's that?"

"Well she was kind of fine one minute then pissed the next…, and when I asked her for her number she kind of snapped at me… also I think she thinks were dating or something?"

"Wow… you probably shouldn't tell Quinn that." The brunette smirks.

"Don't tell Quinn what?" Another voice coos in from behind Rachel.

"Oh nothing babe… Brittany met a girl who thinks that Britt and I are dating…" Quinn kisses the short brunette.

"Oh really… you and those damn blondes…"

"What can I say… they're just attracted to me." These wo can be a little sickening to be around, since they were so in love.

"Come on B. This is your rebellious victory party… you should probably be present…" Quinn says as she pulls Rachel back into the stadium.

"Yea, I suppose your right." They walk back inside.

"So are you going to tell us more about this mysterious girl or not?" Quinn questions.

Brittany just smirks.

End...Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters


	3. Lose control

Author's note: This is just something I dabbling with... I have no idea where it's going, anyway enjoy. Oh, and I also know nothing about motocross, so if there's like something I butcher reference wise... I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

><p><strong>I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad.<strong>

**Prt. 3**

* * *

><p>Santana's drive home was a blur. She was actually surprised she didn't get pulled over for speeding… or running that red light… 'oops'. Santana just wanted to get home and forget her troubles with her close and personal friend José.<p>

Her apartment wasn't anything special. It was on that side of town most people tried to avoid like it was the plague, most people tended to think it was the birth center of all major hardened criminals. But it was home, and currently the only thing she could afford, especially with her crappy jobs. She pulls her beautiful bike right into her apartment door before she kills the engine. She would never leave her baby outside… not unless she actually wanted it to be stolen. Nope, she made sure it got its own space, right next to her bed.

"Honey I'm home!" She yells to no one. She walks into the kitchen and opens the freezer.

"Ah there you are baby, I thought you'd be asleep by now…" She pulls a half empty bottle of tequila from the freezer and takes a swig. Not even bothering with salt or lime… all she needed was the intense burn of the smooth drink. "What more did a girl need." She takes the bottle into the bathroom, and shimmies out of her nasty fried food smelling clothes. She then put the bath tub plug in and draws herself a nice warm bath. She even lights a candle just to make sure she plays into the cliché. Then as she takes another swig of José, she lowers herself into the warmth of the bath water, and slowly starts to drift to sleep. It had been a very long day, and she was surprisingly tried.

Santana was woken by the sound of her front door slamming…

"Fuck." The bottle of José was still beside her, but now it was almost empty.

"Santana?! Are you home… where the fuck are you?!" A voice yells through the apartment.

"In the bathroom Puck! Shit…" She looks at her watch. It was definitely time to get out of the tub since her water was no longer warm.The door flies open to the bathroom. Santana lets out a shriek…

"Nice tits Lopez… the water must be cold aye" a man sporting a Mohawk smiles as he eyes the naked girl attempting to get out of the bathtub.

"Puck!" She throws the bottle of tequila at the Mohawk intruder. He just catches it and opens it to take a swing.

"Thanks for the drink I was getting thirsty." He says as he smirks.

"Get the fuck out… now!"

"Aw come on San… it's not like I haven't seen you naked before… I've seen those lovely's more than once…" he says with his smirk still plastered across his face as he stares at the Latina's boobs.

"I said, get the fuck out!" She throws something else at the man before grabbing a towel and attempting to cover herself.

"Fine… I'll be in the living room, so hurry your fine ass up because we got stuff to do."

Santana quickly wraps herself in the towel before opening the door to the bathroom. She can hear Puck in the kitchen… no doubt raiding her fridge for the little food she had. She grabs a pair sweats and pulls them on. Not bothering with undergarments. She then staggers out into the living room… still feeling the effects José had done to her in the bathtub. 'That cruel José… always making me weak in the knees.'

"Tough day at work sweet cheeks?" Puck flops down on her couch, as he finishes eating whatever he'd found in her kitchen.

"Why are you here Puck? Don't you have other people you can annoy with your obnoxious self?" Santana says from the doorway.

"Aw come on, can't a gentlemen caller drop in unannounced?" He says as takes another drink from the bottle of José.

"Okay first, you're not a gentleman, and never will be… and how did you even get in here I'm pretty sure I locked the damn door."

"Oh come on Santana… you know me better than that. I picked the damn lock… you should really think of getting a chain for your door. You wouldn't want someone to come in and ransack the place now would you?"

"I'll keep that in mind… seriously why are you here?"

"Well there is a party going on over at the Drag… I thought maybe if you weren't completely wasted, you might want to swing on over there with me… I'm always up for a smokin hot girl to be my wingman… or wing women. Plus I hear the course tonight will be fucking crazy, and I know you could use the cash… hell you might even win enough to move out of this piss hole of an apartment. So what do yah say…?" Santana isn't fazed by Puck's fake charm, it hadn't worked on her for years, and it wasn't going to work on her now.

"You just want me to go with you because you strike out all the time with the girls, and if I'm there it still looks like you're leaving with someone at the end of the night." He smirks and nods.

"True, you know me so well, come on San… don't be such a bitch. It's Friday night and I know you need to unwind, you reek of uptightness, and not in a good way."

"Man I really would like to, but…" she lies. She really wants to just lie down in her bed and sleep off the disappointment of her day.

"No buts… you need to get out of this damn apartment…"

"I do get out of it… in fact I just got back to it after a really long day of work. Something you would know nothing about."

"Okay fine… but I know for a fact you don't have to work tomorrow, and you really need to get laid, cuz you're moody as hell. Come on, let's go find you a girl to pet that kitty of yours." She just rolls her eyes, Puck can be such a dick sometimes. "Get dressed Lopez… were going out and getting you some sweet snatch." She rolls her eyes knowing full well she'd lost the fight.

"You know, I hate you right."

Santana emerges from her room with her bike… she really didn't wear anything special… just the usual race attire. Plus she still looked smoken hot when she raced anyway.

"Finally… hopefully we didn't miss the race." Puck says as he stands up from the couch, the bottle of José was gone. Santana starts her bike and takes off leaving Puck behind, hopefully he locks up before he leaves.

The best part about the Drag is that it is low key. It was one of those parties that a person would have to find out from a friend of a friend. Tonight the main event was taking place in an abandoned warehouse. Santana pulls her bike right up to the door.

The bouncer just eyes her up.

"Sup J." She calls to him, he just nods. She was a regular street racer, and was pretty well known throughout the circuit. Minutes later Puck pulls up on his Honda… it wasn't anything worth racing. He lost his baby in a pink slip race a couple months ago. Now he was stuck watching and placing bets until he could get a bike that was worth racing again.

"Thanks for waiting." He says with some sarcasm.

"Well I thought you could keep up, I guess I was wrong." They both walk past J, and into the warehouse, which was full of people dancing and drinking. Santana makes her way to the bar.

"Patron…" she yells at the bartender… "And make it a double." He just nods.

"Hey I'm gonna go see when the next race is." Puck says before he makes his way through the crowd. The bartender pours Santana her shot, she swallows it with ease before she makes her way to the dance floor. Normally she wasn't all into to dancing but she needed to unwind somehow, and right now dancing seemed like the best course of action until the race started. The music's beat was intense, but her body seemed to move on its own. She ended up getting lost in the beat. After a while she felt a hands slip around her waist. She couldn't help but to look over her shoulder and gasp. Normally she would have given that person a piece of her mind, because it was not okay to touch her without her permission, but when she had turned she came face to face with Miss Brittany Pierce. Santana stopped dancing all together, the shock pretty much made it impossible for her to move anyway.

'Brittany… oh my god what was she doing here?' Santana's mouth is open as she's trying to think of something to say.

"Hey…" Brittany says with a smirk.

"H-hey." Santana says trying to close her mouth. They fall into an awkward silence before Brittany pulls the Latina closer so she didn't have to yell. Slowly Brittany starts to move again to the music, making Santana sway along with her.

"So this is why you couldn't party with us earlier?" Brittany spoke into Santana's ear just loud enough so she could hear.

"Huh… no I actually just got here… my friend practically had to pull me out of my apartment." Santana stops dancing again. Brittany nods. She then places her hands back on the Latinas hips and starts to move them again. Brittany was determined to dance with Santana, even if it involved her moving the Latina's hips for her… plus she liked the control.

"Well I'm glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't get to dance with you." She says. Santana is lost for words. "I wanted to apologize for earlier… It seemed like I must have said something wrong back at the track." She adds.

"No, it wasn't you… I get like that after a stressful day of work. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Santana says trying not to stutter. They continue to move to the music, Brittany still controlling the speed of the dance. Santana was starting to feel the heat that was being generated between them.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" Brittany asks but doesn't wait for Santana to answer instead she pulls the girl towards the bar. After they got their drinks Brittany leads her towards the VIP area. It was a little quieter. "So… what are you doing here?" Brittany finally asks after taking a drink of her martini.

"Well other than to drink and piss away my very small paycheck, I'm here to race."

"You race?" Brittany says with a little surprise in her voice. This brings out the competitive side in Santana.

"Well, I'm not a professional like you, but yes I do race."

"I should have known with that custom Ducati you were on earlier. She's a beauty." She takes another swig of her martini.

"Yea, she's my baby. What about you, why are you here? I thought you guys had a victory party going on back at the stadium."

"Yeah we did, that was the pre-party, and then we heard about this place, so some of my friends decided to move the party over here."

"Where are they now?" Brittany looks over her shoulder at the crowd below them and scans the crowd. She points at two people dancing similar to how they were earlier. Santana follows her gaze towards the dance floor.

"The blonde is Quinn, we went to high school together, she works in L.A. as a Photographer, and the brunette dancing with her is Rachel, she a singer, they met in college, and have been dating ever since." Santana notices it was the same two girls she saw earlier at the race track. Than Brittany's words click.

"They're dating!" Santana about chokes on her drink, Brittany just laughs. 'Well that's a shock,' she thinks.

"Yup, I'll have to introduce you sometime." Brittany says with a smirk. Brittany knew there was a reason the Latina was a little moody earlier, she was jealous.

"B-But… I thought… she kissed you after the race…" Santana points to Rachel who had her hands on Quinn's butt, as they danced. Yup she was definitely jealous of Rachel it seemed.

"Yeah… she does that… I guess she was never taught boundaries." Brittany explains. They sit in silence, well as silent as a club can get. Santana tries to process the new information she just learned.

"So you're not…"

"I'm actually single. Dating is kind of difficult with my job, some people can't handle the risk involved, and others the traveling that comes along with it." Santana is still kind of dazed.

"I… huh." She thinks. She looks back towards the two on the dance floor, then back towards Brittany who was still smirking as she sipped her drink.

"You thought Rachel and I were together didn't you." Santana just looks down at her drink.

"Well I mean, what else was I supposed to think." Santana tries to build her defense, but was failing miserably.

"Tell you what. Let me make it up to you. Why don't you let me take you out on a date?" Brittany says with a cheeky smile that melts Santana's heart.

"Brittany… I don't think…" this didn't deter Brittany. One thing she was aware of was that Santana had a pride problem, but she had a plan to get pass that.

"Okay look, we'll make this interesting… in the next race, if I win you let me take you out."

"You're racing?" Santana gives her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah… why not?" Brittany says with a shrug.

"You do know it's a street course right. Like if you get caught you go to jail kind of racing."

"Do you actually think someone can catch me?" Brittany says with some smugness that only spurs Santana on.

"I'm undefeated…" Santana says with confidence.

"So am I…" Brittany meets her challenge.

"So what do I get if I win?"

"Well I guess that's up to you, what do you want if you win... And that's a pretty big if."

"Well…" Santana thinks. "That's going to be my little secret. You're just going to have to find out after the race when I win."

"You think you can actually beat me?"

"I've seen you race, I think I can handle you." Santana says confidently.

An alarm goes off in the club as the music dies down an announcer's voice rings out across the speakers.

"Ah yeah… ladies and gentlemen we are finally ready for the main event of the night. All you racers who think they can handle our toughest course yet, make your way outside to the starting point. Tonight the winner will be taking home a very nice chunk of change, and the losers will go home with… well nothing. Also this is a pink slip race and the winner will get their choice of bike if they so choose to. That's right ladies and gentlemen this is the real fucken deal so don't step up if you can't perform. We have very experienced racers here tonight so it will be an interesting race. Betting will stay open until the race starts, so make sure you place your bets." Santana and Brittany make their way outside. There is already a crowd forming, and most of the other racers were already on their bikes.

Santana pulls on her helmet and is rolling her bike to the starting line. Brittany's bike pulls up beside her, she had a custom bike too, and it was white with pink fluorescent rims. But what catches Santana's attention is the fact that it has two containers of NOS attacked to it. This bike had at least 60 grand extra put into it, it was pretty much any racers dream bike. Brittany smirks as she revs her engine to entice Santana.

"You are so going down lady…" She mutters to herself. She closes her visor then starts her own bike, revving her engine to answer Brittany's challenge.

"Okay everyone knows the endpoint, right? First one there wins, and remember, anything goes. And if the cop finds you it's your own ass remember, and please don't be that dick that brings them to the end point."

The announcer then turns his attention back to the crowd. The flag girl walks out and with the wave of her green flag all 20 bikes spring to life. The end point was downtown, Santana knew which way she thought would be the quickest but there were a lot of red lights down that way, not to mention cops, but it was a risk she was going to have to take. Her thoughts were sidetracked when a white bike springs up beside her. Brittany was mocking her, she could tell.

'Fine you want a race.' Santana floors her bike picking up speed and giving the blonde the challenge she was looking for. Brittany was having fun weaving around the brunette and other racers. They seem to be in there on little world was they race to the finish line.

The traffic was minimal but they both ended up weaving through cars. Santana noticed that many of the racers were avoiding the interstate at this time they probably were going to weave through the residential area, which in the end would waste more time than it was worth. Brittany however follow right beside Santana, every once and a while her bike would spring forward which Santana then would easily keep up with. They were having fun in a very weird competitive sort of way.

They make their way towards downtown Brittany bike still out performing Santana's.

'Shit,' Santana thinks 'there's no way I can beat her one on one I need to think of a way to get in front of her.'

At the last moment she veers down an alleyway… Brittany looks over her shoulder at the last moment. Her bike was picking up speed. They were almost to the finishing point. Santana on the other hand was regretting her decision, the ally way was too small for her to accelerate properly, and although it was quicker than the main road she wasn't able to obtain the speed she needed to get in front of Brittany. By the time she made it out of the alley she is just barely in front of Brittany.

"Come on almost there." She says to herself as she floors the bike.

She can see the finish line and the group of people gathered there, but her final attempt wasn't good enough… Brittany whizzes by her. Her bike practically doing a wheelie, she uses the NOS to propel her ahead of Santana just as she crosses the finish line. Both of them slam on their breaks to bring their bikes to a screeching stop. Turns out they're both the first racers to arrive.

Santana quickly tares off her helmet and throws it to the ground. Brittany does the same, but she doesn't throw her helmet. She's sporting a shit eating smile that just ignites the Latina's anger more. She doesn't even notice the crowds cheering. Santana walks up to Brittany…

"No way… you cheated…" That was the only thing she could think of… Brittany just rolls her eyes.

"How did I cheat?"

"I don't know, but you did something, that will prove to have been cheating." She says.

"Oh my, you're a sore loser." Brittany says with a smirk.

"Oh I wouldn't know, I've never lost…" Santana says just as quick.

"That's okay, the first time it happens you end up a little bit sore." Brittany says with a hint of lust, which makes Santana blush. By this time a man walks up and hands Brittany a wad of cash. The other racers had finished by now. A few of them had been chased by the cops that's why there were so far behind or didn't finish.

"As you know this was a pink slip race, so feel free to choose a bike if you wish." The man says… Brittany's eyes land on the black Ducati, she smirks.

"Tell you what, I won't take your bike if you give me your number and dance with me." She says… Santana doesn't even need time to think, she just pulls Brittany out to the dance floor. The music was just as loud as the last place. Brittany was behind Santana again, her hands on the girl's waist pulling her against her body. Santana's arms are above her head as they move to the music.

"Don't forget that you owe me a date."

"I thought you were taking me out?" Santana says.

"Oh, I intend to I just don't want you to forget."

By the time they were done dancing and drinking both girls were very drunk and were practically dry humping each other on the dance floor. Finally exhausted, they make their way out of the club, Brittany pulls out her phone.

"Y-ryou're too drunk to drive, and look all sleepy." Brittany's hand rub over her face. "I'll have someone pick us up." Brittany slurs and dials her phone. "Hey, yea it's me… yea I'm fine, I raced last night. I you need to… to come and pick me up please. And bring the truck, because my bike is here… yes I'll text you the address." Brittany hangs up. Santana is leaning up against her bike.

"Who was that?" She asks sleepily.

"My assistant… he practically takes care of me, so you're gonna stay at my place tonight… or this morning seeing as the sun is coming up and you are in no condition to drive." Santana was finding it hard to argue against her. She just nods. Minutes later a black truck pulls up. "This is him." A very fair skinned man jumps out of the truck. He was obviously gayer than the pride parade. "Good morning Kurt, this is Santana she also needs a ride."

"Yeah whatever, come on lets load your bikes and get the hell out of here so I can go back to sleep."

"Nice ride." Santana says.

"Thanks my dad gave to me in high school for my sweet sixteen." After they get the bikes loaded, which was surprisingly easy for two drunks, they jumped in the back of the oversized black truck.

"There will be no throwing up in my truck, understood." Kurt says firmly as he eyes the two in the back seat. They both nod. About halfway through there ride Brittany had passed out with her head on Santana's shoulder. Brittany was jerked awake when Kurt slammed on his breaks. They had arrived at Brittany mansion. "Come on we're here so get out… I'll get the guys to unload the truck, and I'll clear you schedule with your manager since you are in no condition to be talking to anyone until you sober up. Come on, and get out." Brittany looks over at Santana who is still passed out. She shakes her new friend awake. Santana can barely stand, she didn't really know what was happening to her at the moment but she felt like she was gliding. Brittany and Kurt tried their best to support the drunk's weight. "Let's put her in the guest bedroom." Kurt says and guides them into the room. They lay Santana on the nicely made bed. Brittany helps the brunette out of her shoes then realizing she didn't want to climb any stairs so she crawls into the bed next to the Latina. "Britt, are you sure you want to sleep next to a complete stranger?" Kurt says as he pulls off the blonde's shoes. Brittany grunts her approval.

"I c-can't climb stairs… too far… tired." She huffs as she is already drifting off.

"Fine whatever, I'll call you later." Kurt says before leaving the two to sleep off the alcohol.

It turns out Santana has this ability to strip in her sleep, and did so successfully while they slept. Brittany woke up hours later. She felt warm bare skin on top of her. Her eyes open slowly, Santana was now clad in only her undergarments and was lying practically on top of the blonde, her face was tucked into Brittany's neck. Her lips gently kissed the blonde neck. Brittany had no idea what had happened since they had arrived at her place, she remembered that Kurt had left them, but she was sure they had just fallen to sleep, why was Santana practically naked and getting up close and personal with her neck? Brittany didn't want to wake the Latina who was still sleeping. She was oddly comfortable with the Santana on top of her, so instead of trying to roll her away the blonde instead wraps her free arm around the girls back. She fell back to sleep effortlessly. They were both woke hours later by a loud ringing noise.

"Ow my head…" Santana moans, then she notices the blonde and the current position they were in. She immediately rolls off the blonde. Now aware she was only clad in her underwear she looks at Brittany who was also in the bed. At least Brittany was very much clothed.

"We didn't… I mean…" Santana stutters. Santana looks confused, Brittany notices as she stutters, she must not remember it happening either.

"No you must have gotten hot or something while we slept and stripped at some point." Santana looks embarrassed.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have drank so much."

The bell rings again.

"Shit …" Brittany rolls out of the bed. "I'll give you some privacy too… um, you know." She waves at Santana's clothes that were strewn around the room.

Brittany leaves the room to answer the door. Santana starts to get dressed, it was an awkward moment even if they hadn't done anything. She was having a hard time remembering anything after the race. She just remembered a lot of dancing and way too many shots. She looks at her phone, it was already 2pm. She'd practically slept the entire day. She grabs her shirt and head towards the bedroom door.

"So what happened to you last night Britt?"

Rachel and Quinn had come over, since the blonde hadn't answered their phone calls. They just wanted to make sure she was okay. Well Rachel wanted to make sure she was okay, and this was the only thing Quinn could do to keep her girlfriend from calling the police. Just as Brittany is about to explain her night, Santana walks into the room, she'd just finished pulling her shirt over her head.

"Oh… so that's why you weren't answering your phone." Quinn says with a smug smile.

End…

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters


	4. I Couldn't Resist

**I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Prt. 4**

* * *

><p>Santana freezes in her tracks. She really doesn't know what she should say in this situation. Thankfully Brittany says something for her.<p>

"Oh… no Quinn… nothing happened, I let Santana crash here last night, since she was in no condition to drive." Brittany says as she tries to cover for the brunette who was still in shock.

Santana was starting to think she was still asleep. 'Let this not be happening.' She wills.

"But she just came out of the same room as you." Quinn says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't want to climb up the stairs when we got home. I drank way too much last night to accomplish that task." Rachel punches the blonde in the arm. "Ow…" Brittany rubs her arm.

"That's for scaring the shit out of us and not calling…" She hits Brittany again. "And that's for drinking and then deciding to race, you could have gotten hurt. Do you really want me to fantasizing more about singing at your funeral… your job already does that to me." The diva rants. "I mean, you can be so irresponsible!" That seemed like a good point for Santana to cut in before she was trapped there, and had listen to the fight that was about to break out.

"I should probably go… is my…" Santana says quietly as she makes her way towards the front door. She felt like she might have overstayed her welcome.

"No wait, don't go… don't you want some… food or something?" Brittany looks to her friends for some sort of input. She really didn't want Santana to leave. She had hoped they could get better acquainted without the influence of alcohol.

Santana really didn't want to stay, she could tell that she was about to get the friend interrogation if she did, but when she looked at Brittany and saw how her face was practically pleading for her to stay, she had no choice but to say…

"Fine… got any waffles?" Brittany practically squeals with excitement before she jumped into the Latina's arms, then pulls her into the kitchen. Quinn and Rachel follow them. The fight had been successfully extinguished with the talk of breakfast food. Quinn helps Brittany with the cooking. She knew that the blonde rookie had no idea how to cook, even though she insisted she could. Quinn knew from personal experience what happens if Brittany attempts to cook. They had taken a cooking class together in high school. Which resulted in several burned off eyebrows and on occasion a bad case food poisoning. After that it just seemed safer for everyone if Brittany didn't cook alone. She needed supervision in the kitchen. Quinn pulls the egg shells out of the mixing bowl before Brittany pours in the batter in. Santana makes herself comfortable at the kitchen bar, she rests her forehead against the cool granite counter tops, and attempts to will away the ever growing headache. 'Damn hangovers.'

"Here…" Santana opens her eyes and is met with dark brown orbs, the singer sets down a glass of water in front of Santana along with some Advil. "Take these, it should help with the hangover." Rachel says. Santana eagerly downs the water along with the pills.

"Thanks…" she says as she finishes the water. She looks at Brittany who seemed to be as lively as ever, she was dancing around the kitchen while Quinn tried to help her make the waffles. "She's not at all hungover is she." Santana groans as Rachel and her watch the two blondes fight over the mixing bowl.

"Nope… Brittany has the craziest ability to drink like a sailor on leave, and not feel like road kill the next day. I'm Rachel by the way, um did you want a cup a coffee?" The brunette asks.

"Santana… and I would love a cup of coffee." Rachel quickly pours her a cup seeing she was sitting next to the coffee maker then passes it to the Latina who was back to resting her head against the counter top.

"Do you take it black?" Santana just nods.

'Aw sweet sweet coffee, how I love you.' she then hears the sizzling of bacon and looks to see Quinn dropping several strips into the skillet. Now normally she avoided eating bacon, but for some reason it sounded so good, probably because greasy foods were like an orgasm in your mouth the day after you drank. I mean you already feel like shit, might as well indulge, right?

"Quinn… I think the waffles are burning." Brittany says.

"I thought you were watching them!" Quinn rushes over to the blonde's side and opens the waffle maker.

"I was… that's why I told you." They were indeed burnt, that makes Santana smile. Now the two blondes are now frantically running around the kitchen to try and salvage the food, which in the end lead to the fire alarms going off and the bacon to become extra extra crispy. Quinn actually ended up burning herself on the skillet too. But nobody died… or was missing any eyebrows, so it was deemed successful in Brittany's book.

In the end it was still one of the best breakfasts Santana had in a long time, seeing as she usually didn't eat anything in the mornings, other than a cup of instant coffee. Which Santana found out really wasn't considered food since there was nothing nutritional in coffee.

"So… Santana, what do you do?" Quinn asks as she munches on the extra crispy bacon. Santana pours more syrup on her burnt waffles before taking a bite.

"Um… I work at the stadium mostly… whenever there are games at least. Otherwise I pick up random jobs here and there." She really just didn't want to talk about her other jobs, which usually consisted of cleaning other people's houses, or running errands for people. Oh and there was also the racing circuit, which usually brought in some money if she had money to bet that night. Lately she was just having trouble filling her gas tank on her bike, and paying her rent.

"That sounds interesting." Rachel says as she tries to choke down another piece of burnt waffle. Somehow Brittany got the only non-burnt waffles and was happily eating them while her friends interrogate Santana. Santana kept sending pleading glares to her to try and get her to change the subject, but Brittany seemed just as interested in finding more out about the blonde. "And you live where again?" Rachel finishes.

That was the one question Santana tried to avoid, usually when people heard about where she lived they thought she was a one) in a gang, or two) a streetwalker of some kind.

"Oh… I'm currently looking for a new place to live… the place I'm at now is in the worst part of town. But it has cheap rent so…" this is how she usually avoided answering that question, and it was true… she was always looking for a better place to live, anything could be considered an upgrade to the place she was at right now. "What about you guys… Brittany mentioned that you were an item." Santana says before the girl can ask her more questions.

"Oh… uu-mm y-yeah…" Quinn stutters.

"We've been dating since college, we live just down the road from Brittany, in that white house… it's not actually ours, but what Quinn's parents don't know won't hurt them." Rachel explains rather quickly.

"They still live in Lima, Ohio… which is where Brittany and I grew up, we moved out here for school… well I did at least…" Quinn cuts off so Brittany can finish.

"I moved here to race."

"Huh, sounds exciting." Santana read about how Brittany was scouted right out of high school to join the minor league circuit, it was in Sports illustrated or something…

"So have you always lived here?" Rachel asks.

"Um… no we… I mean I move around a lot… I just moved back here from New York…"

"Whoa… you lived in New York… like the city?" Rachel beams. "I've always wanted to go there… it's like my dream to sing on Broadway. You must tell me everything about it." She finishes Santana on the other hand doesn't know where to start.

"Um… huh, yeah the city… I moved there to get married actually, but it turns out the bitch was cheating on me… so I moved back, otherwise it was okay?"

"Wait you were engaged? How old are you?" Brittany looks almost anxious, it was cute.

"I'm only 24, and It was one of those things you realize was a big mistake… we just rushed into things… and it turns out she was a total hose bag… so… I'm over it now." Santana ends while effectively silencing the rest of the table. She was sure they wanted to ask her more questions but were probably afraid to now.

Breakfast finished and cued the awkward silence once again, Santana looked at her phone it was now 4pm.

"So I hate to eat and run but… I really should get back to my apartment, I'm sure you guys have better things to do today. It was nice meeting you guys, well it was interesting meeting you guys…" She starts to walk towards the door. Brittany was hot on her heels.

"Wait Santana… I'll walk you out." Brittany grabs hold of Santana's arm and escorts her outside. "So… I hope those two didn't scare you away… you still owe me one date before you can disappear from my life." Santana smiles, she is actually kind of excited with the idea of going on a date with Brittany even if it only happens once.

"Oh yeah… so when can I expect this date to occur?" Brittany leads her towards the garage.

"Well I was thinking next Saturday… if you're not busy… but um, it's kind of an all-day thing so hopefully you're okay with spending the day with me."

'Really… I don't think I could say no.'

"Yeah… I mean I don't think I have plans… here give me your phone." Brittany hands Santana her Droid so she can type in her number. She hands it back to the smiling blonde, the whole I slept on top of you almost naked thing was long forgotten. All that was left now was the uncontrollable urge to kiss the blonde. "So text me later… I mean I will need to know the specs for this date… like attire, time, place… you know the important stuff."

"Well I'll send you that on Wednesday… as for the place it's a surprise, but I think you'll enjoy it…" Brittany opens the garage door and Santana comes face to face with her beloved Ducati… it was sitting next to Brittany's white and pink custom super bike. They looked good together. The next thing she noticed was a man currently taking apart Brittany's white beauty.

"Oh, hey you're up." The man looks up when he notices the two girls enter his shop. Santana instantly likes him. There was just something about him that caught her attention… maybe it was because he was covered in grease.

"Oh Santana… this is Blaine… Blaine this is Santana the owner of the Ducati." Blaine extends his hand to Santana who eyes it… normally she would have shaken it, but she still had to drive home and she didn't was to get grease all over her baby. Blaine must realize this and instead goes for the fist bump which Santana quickly responds to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I was wondering whose bike this was… I hope you don't mind I looked after your baby for you… 2006 right."

"Yup… she's old but she still runs like the day I installed her supercharger… plus not all of us have money to buy a new bike and put 60 grand into it." Brittany instantly shrugs.

"Well most of the parts are from Brittany's sponsors, she really didn't buy them." Blaine defends Brittany even though it's all in good fun. "Plus without her I wouldn't have anything to work on." He finishes.

"Blaine is my head mechanic… he works on all my vehicles… including my dirt bike. He's like a guardian angel sent from heaven to oil and lube my engine." That came out so wrong… Blaine and Santana both blush Brittany on the other hand hasn't caught on yet. "Well he's a gay guardian angel… but the only one I trust… he's the best Gearhead this city has."

"Thanks Britt, you're too kind." Santana finds herself liking Blaine more and more, and it helped knowing that he wasn't actually lubing Brittany's engine.

"Well I should probably get home… I'll see you later." She gives Brittany a hug and waves to Blaine before straddling her bike. The engine roars to life, Santana pulls on her helmet before shifting into gear. She gives the two one last wave, before driving out of the garage. She made sure to leave burnout marks for Blaine to clean, it would keep him busy after he was done maintaining Brittany's Superbike.

At first Santana had no idea where she was as she sped through the rich neighborhood, her best bet was just to drive towards downtown LA until she found a road she was familiar with. Before she leaves the block she notices the white house Rachel had said they lived in, it was just as big a Brittany's. It was a little daunting trying to figure out where she was exactly… I guess that's what you get when you wake up in another person's home with no recollection on how you got there. But the drive home was nice, it was fun to just cruise around. That was until she got home. At first glance she didn't really notice anything different, until she pulled up to the door, it has been busted into. Someone had broken in. Hopefully for her sake they were long gone. Santana didn't have many things she deemed valuable… her bike was at the top of her list… everything else could be replaced.

She turns off the engine and wheels her bike inside, the place was a disaster. Someone was definitely here and trashed the place, but why.

"Shit." That's when she noticed the very large body lying on her kitchen floor. A body that she knew was Puck's. Santana quickly parks her bike and runs into the kitchen. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." She mutters over and over. The next thing she notices is the blood. "Shit… fuck… fuck!" She starts to panic. She rolls him over, Puck looked like he'd been hit in the face with a baseball bat. There were cuts and bruises forming and his eyes were almost swollen shut, she also noticed the gash on his head that was bleeding profusely. 'Shit.' She was worried for a moment and just as she was about to check for a pulse Puck slowly opened his eyes. "Thank god… you're not dead." She exhales the breath she'd been holding and sniffs back the worried tears that had started to pool when she'd seen the body. "Puck… man what the fuck happened?" But before she can get any solid answers the man passes back out. Santana was relieved he was okay and for the moment still alive, she figured he might have a concussion but hopefully that was it.

Instead of taking concussed Puck to the ER, Santana ops for putting him on the couch. She can tell he was bruised badly and bleeding but at least he didn't have any broken bones. She also knew taking him into the emergency room was a bad idea, since neither of them had medical insurance, and there was no way either of them could afford paying out of pocket. I mean $4000 just for a room, really? That was ridiculous. Santana did the best she could patching her friend up. She stopped the bleeding coming from the gash on his head and even found some frozen vegetables in her freezer and used for an ice pack. She was tempted to use a sewing kit to help stitch up some of the bigger gashes, but decided against it… she wasn't a doctor nor was she going to pretend to be one. Santana gave Puck a hard time, but the truth was Puck was family, and the only family she had at the moment. If she ever found out who did this to him she was going to make their life a living hell. In the meantime all she could do was wait for her friend to wake up. Puck hadn't woke up all night, Santana ended up sleeping on the floor next to the couch… she didn't want to sleep in the other room in case he woke up in the night. In the end she knew she'd probably would have to move, in this neighborhood you at least needed a lock on your door. Without one you'd wake up in the morning to a cleaned out apartment, and she wasn't exaggerating, it happened to her last neighbor.

Sundays morning she woke up when she heard Puck gasp awake. "Hey." She says when he looks at her.

"Hey." Puck's voice sounds groggy, Santana gets up from the floor and goes into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She also grabs some pain killers…

"Here… take these." She hands him the cup of water and two pills.

"Vicodin? Really Santana this is all you have for pain medicine?" He jokes as he swallows the pills. The room goes quiet again. Santana would have thought Puck had fallen asleep if she hadn't been watching him.

"So… are you going to tell me what the fuck happened or am I going to have to guess." Puck didn't respond. "Look Puck I need to know what happened are you in some sort of trouble?"

"You lost." He says quietly. Santana gives him a questioning glare.

"What?"

"The race… you lost last night." Puck says, he was starting to feel the effects of the pain pills. "I placed a large bet on you last night, and you lost." There it was, the reason Puck got the shit beat out of him.

"You borrowed money again." It wasn't a question.

"From the Russians…" he says finishing her sentence. "I thought It was a sure thing… you've never lost a street drag especially when it was a pink slip race, so I placed 40 grand on you last night and lost it."

"You bet 40 grand on me… are you crazy? What the fuck were you thinking!"

"Santana you have to understand… I mean… this is your fault!"

"My fault… how is this my fault!" She screams at him. "I had nothing to do with you betting that much on me! Don't you dare put that shit on me… you took that risk, not me!" her anger was about to boil over.

"Well, what am I supposed to think… you're a great racer San, but the only reason you were undefeated was because you weren't afraid to do whatever it took to win. And then last night you let some blonde Barbie beat you… did you just throw the race?"

"Brittany was better than me!"

"Wait you know her?" The fight stops there. They take a minute to cool down before things got out of hand.

"Look I met Brittany before, at the stadium… she a professional racer, not some amateur… she had a faster bike and won, that's the end of it."

"Wait you know Brittany Pierce?" Santana nods, she watches as Puck finally smiles, it looks painful but at least she knew his sleaze was still fully intact. "Nice… so are you tapping that?" And apparently so was his modesty.

"Puck!" He gives her his signature smirk. "You are unbelievable, and no I'm not tapping that…" yet, "but if you must know she's taking me out next Saturday."

"Aw… I knew you got lucky… damn Brittany Pierce is hot. I would be all over that."

"Puck… look can we focus on your problems here." Puck had almost forgotten he was currently injured due to the fact he came up close and personal with a man's fist. That Vicodin was working its magic… he laughs to himself. "Focus Puck… how much time do you have to get the money."

"Vlad said by Wednesday… otherwise his goons were going to come back and rearrange my body permanently." He shrugs it off.

"Fuck… where are you going to get that kind of money by then… your lazy ass doesn't even have a job."

"Well I was thinking…" she already knew where this was going.

"No, Puck I'm not doing that."

"Please Santana…" Puck whines "look all we need to do is steal one… that should cover my loan to the Russians than we can go back to our normal shitty lives."

"I'm not doing it… I told you the last time that it was the last time, and I meant it. So there can be no more times… I will not work for that stupid muscle head."

"Brucie isn't that bad… plus he's the only place that pays full price for a vehicle. Look you know I'd do it myself… but I don't have the skills like you do, just this once I promise then I'll never ask again… " He gives her another pout. "I promise." Santana tries to resist… she knew Puck needed to learn from his mistakes so the thought of telling him no probably would be better to reform him. But she also knew that the Russians were serious about collecting debts, if Puck didn't pay up by Wednesday there would be no Puck on Thursday.

"Fine…" she groans, "but this is the last time… do you understand me. You need to get a real job and stop borrowing money from people that want to kill you." Puck looks relieved.

"Fuck… thank you Santana… you're a life saver." Literally.

"Yea whatever… just text Brucie and tell him to email me the job details. And tell him to not go all crazy again… it took me months to get over the last job" Puck nods. "You also owe me a new door… and I'm not cleaning this mess up… as soon as you're better you're putting my shitty apartment back to its crappy self, which includes moping your own blood up."

"Man I'll find you a new apartment if you want me to…" Puck quickly sends a text to Brucie who was the owner of the local chop shop, before he falls back to sleep. 'Thank you Vicodin.'

Brucie was well known throughout the underground, he ran one the most successful chop shop in the city. His system was flawless, and he was able to pay top dollar for vehicles. Santana worked on and off for him growing up, that's how she fell in love with racing, and the streets. Brucie was annoying, but he had major connections throughout the city and knew how to run a business. He knew he wasn't at risk if Santana was caught stealing a vehicle, in the end it would be Santana rotting behind bars. She got an email later that night it was short and to the point, it detailed what car she was supposed to steal and where it was going to be. Short and simple, she memorized the picture as well before deleting it from her account. In the past she only reason she stopped stealing cars was because she was dating, she left that world behind for her girlfriend. It was a part of her she didn't think her girlfriend would understand, so she stopped and found a real job. Sure it paid less and had no thrill, but it was safe.

"One last time… then I'm done." She pulls on her helmet and revs her bike to life "We'll time to go to work."

End…

I hope it was okay. It's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry… I've been a little busy with college; anyway I hope it was okay… I don't really know where I'm going with this story, and I end up getting major writer's block with it too. So please review… I like hearing feedback, also if anyone has ideas for the story line let me know and I'll see if I can use it… the only solid thing I have for it is Brittana's first date, otherwise I'm open to opinions… thanks.

Also if you're trying to picture Brucie… think GTA IV


	5. I Wish I Had

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters

Author's note: it's here finally… And for all the people following this or review the last chapter… thanks for your support… and sorry for the wait… oh and grammar… Anyways enjoy.

**I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Prt. 5**

**I Wish I Had…**

* * *

><p>'I can't believe I'm doing this, I didn't think I would ever have to do this crap again.' Everything she was about to do seem so wrong in her mind, but in the end she felt it was the only way… 'unless I held a bake sale, or something…" what was she thinking, she can't bake. She can feel her heart rate pick up as she drives through the poorly lit streets. Traffic was slim to none, which she thought was weird considering it was only eleven at night. But that was probably because it was Sunday, and most people will have to wake up and go to work tomorrow morning. Santana unfortunately was one of those people. 'Sleep wouldn't be happening anytime soon.' She thought as she swerves around a slow moving van. The guy must've been drunk because he was swerving majorly around the road, 'that's safe.' At least she wasn't going to put anyone's life at risk like that asshole, she thinks as she tries to justify her upcoming actions. 'This isn't going to work…' she needed to try and focus on what she was about to do and not on random things like drunk drivers. If she got distracted she could become complacent and fuck up the job, and she really couldn't afford to mess up considering the consequences would be jail time. And she knew she couldn't rock that look, orange wasn't her color. It clashed with her skin tone. So she tries to focus on the present, she runs through possible scenarios as she raced through the streets of L.A. She wasn't necessarily worried about the jacking itself, but was worried about being caught in the act. She had more of a 'love hate' relationship with the cops… 'I mean really they don't call, they don't write, what's a girl to think?' "Okay seriously focus…" She'd mastered the art of the jimmying years ago, and knew how to dismantle any car alarm, but the idea of being caught by the cops was making her more than nervous. 'Everything's going to be fine, you just need to jack this ride and deliver it to the warehouse, no big.' Santana had the route mapped out in her mind along with several escape routes just in case. She knew where the vehicle was going to be, the year of the vehicle, the model, color, and drop off point, the only thing she didn't know is whose it was. Which was probably for the best. She pulls her black street bike behind a restaurant five blocks away from where she was supposed to pick up the truck. This was just part of the process she'd developed over the years 'rule one: park far enough away from the target vehicle so when they report the missing vehicle you don't have to worry about then mentioning seeing any suspicious vehicles.' 'Rule two: wear clothing that doesn't make you stand out, or label you as a criminal, you need something that people won't remember.' 'Rule three: know your neighborhoods.' This rule was when she jacked in heavy gang territories. She usually brought someone with her then, because there was no way she was getting shot at alone. In the past that person was Puck, she relied on him to have her back, but that was in the past, and this wasn't supposed to be happening again. She knew the neighborhood she was in was safe, so she didn't bring Puck. That and the fact he was still hurt would only slow her down. Plus there was no known gang activity here, just people with nice cars stupid enough to park them on the street. She was thankful for the little things. Santana makes her way towards the residential neighborhood just down the street. She walks quickly as possible, wanting nothing more than to get this job done and go home. These streets weren't as bare as she'd hoped, there were people walking back to their cars as a vintage movie theater was just getting done. She noticed they were showing some foreign German movie, she'd never heard of it, let alone pronounce the movie's title. 'I wonder if Brittany will take me to a movie?' she blushes at the thought of sitting through a movie with the blonde. She was sure neither of them would understand this foreign movie, yet it would be a nice break from her normal date nights. Which usually involved large quantities of alcohol followed by the walk of shame the next morning. Ahead of her she can see a black truck parked on the side of the road. This was it. This was the truck she was supposed to steal. As she got closer she could clearly see the license plates, they matched the email. 'Bingo we got a winner.' The truck itself wasn't anything too extravagant, but she could tell that for an older 2000 model, this truck did have a lot of work put into it, and that's why Brucie wanted it. She drops a fake pair of keys next to it as a couple walk past her. She bends over and waits for them to pass as she picks up the keys. This was another thing she'd developed, making it look like she was about to set off the alarm by accident. 'Whoops.' She picks up the keys and pulls out her jimmy at the same time, and before most people could even open a door with a key Santana pops the truck's lock. The alarm goes off as she opens the door, but she dismantles it before it catches onlookers attention. She then quickly wires the truck before anyone notices her, and peels off down the street. Santana lets out the breath she'd been holding since she opened the truck, at least no one yell, "that's my truck!" As she sped away towards the drop point. As she drove she checked to make sure there wasn't any sort of GPS system or OnStar, just in case someone was attempting to find said truck. She relaxes slightly when she doesn't find any. 'Thank god.' As she drove she continuously checked the rearview mirror just in case, she also stuck to the back roads as much as possible to avoid stop lights, which was nearly impossible in this town. The last thing she wanted was photographic evidence of her stealing a car. There was something off though, as she got closer to Brucie's she couldn't shake this strange feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling or anything, more like deja vu, this truck seemed so familiar. But then again it wasn't that uncommon of a vehicle, maybe she'd stolen one before, and was having flashbacks from then. 'No that can't be…' she could recall why this vehicle felt so familiar, in the end as she pulled into the empty load yard. As soon as she honked her horn the garage door to warehouse 13 opened. She drove the truck inside quickly and slammed it into park. She was done… no mistakes, no cops, and now all that was left was payment.<p>

"Eh, there she is!" A man's voice calls to her as soon as she gets out of the truck. He was a bald looking man, wearing a white better and basketball shorts, he was also walking towards her.

'Speaking of payment.' She thinks to herself as the man who looked like he just got done popping steroids comes closer to her.

"Santana… long time no see, am I right" the man yells in her face before enveloping her into an unwanted hug. Santana attempts to push the meat head away.

"Brucie, I'd say I missed you, but it would be a lie."

"Still as bitchy as ever. God, but look at you…" the man pulls back to take in the girl appearance, not at all being modest as he eyes her boobs. "You've grown. Hell I remember the first time I saw you… just a little piece of shit trying to break into one of my workshops." He says smugly. It was true, that's how they'd met.

"Please don't remind me."

"So… when did you get back from New York, and why I'm I just seeing you." He says as she leads her through the garage. Santana rolls her eyes, she really didn't like Brucie.

"Look I just want my money… I didn't come here to catch up." She says finally detaching herself from the man's grasp as they walked.

"Come on Santana baby… tell ol' Brucie why I haven't seen you." Around them cars were being torn apart. It was loud, but hell it was a garage after all.

"I've been busy." She says not really wanting to say more.

"I heard that bitch dumped you… tough break. Cuz she was hot as hell, I mean I would have done bad… well… you know. But hell there always more bitch to be snatched. Am I right." He slaps her ass.

'Okay that's it.' She reigns in her anger, trying her best not to slap the shit of out this dick, she still needed to get paid first.

"Brucie," she seethes "I just want the money."

"Right, for Puck… you know I heard he lost a bunch of the Russians money on you the other day. At first I was all like 'Fuck No', Santana Lopez doesn't lose, cuz I taught her the ropes of racing. But I'm guessing its true, you lost didn't you?" He says with a smirk as she opens the door that leads into his office. Santana follows him in, she doesn't reply but instead glares at the back of the bald man's head. "Man I can't believe you lost… shit good thing I wasn't there, if I'd lost that much money on you…" he trails off as he opens the nearby safe. Brucie's office wasn't glamorous, simply because they changed holding locations so often it made no sense to haul all of his shit around. This office consisted of a desk, chair with a small safe, and his pull up bar. "Here" He tosses her a manila envelope.

"How much is this." She weighs the envelope.

"Um, for the truck you heisted… um 30."

"What? 30 that's it? 30 grand? There's no way, that truck cost a hell of a lot more than that!" Santana yells at the man. Brucie smirks.

"Yeah, that truck would be worth more if we were selling the whole truck, but this baby is outdated, so I'm just going to have it be stripped. So you, my foxy vixen are only getting paid for the parts we're using."

Santana is shocked, she blinks a couple times before opening her mouth to protest. "What about my work time I mean hell…" she trails off. Brucie shrugs. "Brucie… come on man… help me out here… I need at least 40… Puck needs at least 40, otherwise he's going to be visiting the bottom of the harbor out there." She points to the door. Brucie shrugs again, he doesn't seem to care.

"Look baby, we're in a recession, okay. I can't give you top dollar for a truck that it's only going to be used for parts. Plus it's not like Puck's or your problems really affect me, right. So just take the money and go."

"Come on, there's got to be something we can work out..." As soon as she says it she regrets it. Being in debt to Brucie just seemed like a bad idea. Maybe Puck could get the rest of the money before the deadline. But it was too late, Brucie had heard exactly what she said so there was no going back. She starts to find it hard to swallow.

"Maybe there is something we could work out… if you know what I'm saying." He raises his eyebrows suggestively, which makes Santana gag.

"I'm not doing that!" She practically yells. Brucie smirks.

"Damn Lopez I was just kidding… I mean you're practically like family to me… and I don't fuck family… well except that one time, when I actually fucked…"

"EW… I don't need to know that!" She cuts him off and walks towards the door.

"Look I didn't know she was family… I mean I thought she was just crashing the family reunion… anyway we stopped once we found out." Brucie tries to explain but in the end he still comes out sounding like a total sleaze. "Anyway, for 10 grand I could just buy one of those Asian brides… you know what I mean" he gives her a wink, making Santana's skin crawl. "Look, what I'm trying to say is… I have another job coming up. It's a high target vehicle and I want you to be the one to pick it up for me."

"Brucie… I really don't… I mean there has to be someone else that can do this."

"Look, I want the best for this one, and I can't afford mistakes. In the end you're the best, cuz I taught you everything you know." Santana doesn't know what to say. "Look the way I see it is, you need this money right? This is what I can offer." Santana still doesn't say anything. "Okay fine…" he pulls out another envelope from the vault and places it on the corner of the desk. "Here's 10… and I'm going to leave it right here on my desk, and if you can decide to take it I'm going to assume you're going to do this job for me. Once all the details are online I'll send you the info, and if you're still not comfortable with it then… we can find other arrangements" this time he touches her arm. There was no hidden meaning, it was doing the job or sleep with the creep. "I'll give you time to decide." He gets up and leaves the crappy office. Santana can't help but eye the 10 grand sitting on the desk, but was getting this money for Puck really worth the trouble of dealing with Brucie more than she had to? I mean she loved Puck like family but she felt dirty working for Brucie again. In the end she grabbed the envelope and rushed out of the warehouse as quickly as possible. She felt like a hooker taking the money, but really there was no other way to get the money, besides selling her bike, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

'Dammit Puck… you so owe me so bad.' Outside the warehouse a black taxi is waiting for Santana, Brucie always gave her transportation back to her bike at the end of a drop. The taxi was paid for since it was Brucie's crime partner company. She was just happy to get to her bike and get home. She was relieved that it was still in the alleyway, unmoved from where she'd parked it. She quickly pulls on her helmet and heads back towards her shitty apartment. Its 230 am by the time she gets home and she was exhausted to say the least. She rolls her bike through the broken door and parks it in the kitchen.

"She's back!" Puck's voice comes from behind her, he sounded happy. She turns and faces the bruised man. "So… well, I'm guessing it went well since you're here and not calling me from jail." He raises his hand to give her a high five, but Santana blows him off. She instead throws him the money, Pucks face instantly lights up. "Oh thank you… Fuck!" Santana slaps him across his bruised face. "Damn girl, what the fuck was that for?" He holds his cheek.

"It's for being fucken stupid, and then dragging me into your shit!" She yells.

"Okay, look I'm sorry but come on… you used to do this all the time… hell, we used to live off of jacking cars! And I recall you saying it was the greatest rush you could experience."

"Yea! We use to… but I didn't want to have to do shit like that anymore… Puck don't you get how fucked up it is to work for Brucie… the guy is insane!" Santana yells at Puck.

"Look it's over now okay… I fucked up… and I'm sorry."

"No you don't get it, it's like your brain is too fucking slow… this is it, I'm not bailing you out anymore… ever, do you understand? I'm sick of this shit…" she walks into her bedroom and grabs a duffle bag. "I mean that stupid fucker now expects me to work for him again… because of you!" She grabs a bunch of her clothing and stuffs it into the duffle bag. Puck watches her from the doorway.

"Where the fuck are you going? It's like 3 o'clock in the morning."

"I told you before, I'm moving out of here… I can't stay here with that damn door broken… look just. Puck you're like the only person I have who I consider family, and I love you like a brother… but right now I really don't like you, so can you leave, please." She huffs.

"Look I'm sorry S."

"You know what, if you were really sorry you'd change. I mean you don't even have a job, or a real place to live, you couch surf from place to place. How are you okay to live like that?" The room got quiet again. "Look can you just go, I need some time to think."

"Fine, whatever… thanks for the cash." And with that he leaves. Santana wasn't too worried, she was sure as soon as she left this shitty apartment he'd be back to sleep, that's just how Puck operated. She packed only her essentials, which really amounted to some clothes, a few small electronics and some toiletries. Everything else was unimportant. She grabbed her savings from inside the toilet reservoir and hauled her duffle into the living room.

Her life was packed into one bag, and that just didn't seem right. How could she have so little? She didn't even have photos of friends to grab… and that was just sad. She rolls her bike back outside before slinging the bag and straddling the machine. She didn't bother looking back as she drove away from the crappy apartment. She left behind a bed, TV, and a couch, all of which probably wouldn't be there in the morning. She found herself driving towards the only place she had left to go, and at 430 she was knocking on a slightly less crapper apartment door.

"Motherfucker do you have any idea…" the door jerked open after she'd spent 5 minutes pounding on it.

"Hey…" she says when her friend opens the door. "Sorry Mercedes but… I need a place to stay." Her friend slams the door in her face. Santana was about to leave when she hears the girl struggling with several door locks. The door swings open revealing a very angry looking girl dressed in a night robe.

"Get your tan ass in here before I change my mind." The girl says. Santana starts to wheel her bike in. "Aw hell to the no, that thing isn't coming in here, are you crazy?"

"M. I can't leave it outside, someone might steal it."

"Good maybe it'll teach you a lesson…" Santana doesn't move she really doesn't want to leave her baby outside. "Fine… whatever but it says in the kitchen until we can find another place for it." The tired, angry girl says. Santana quickly rolls the bike in, and parks it in the kitchen. "And you better pray that thing doesn't leak oil everywhere!" The girl yells from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah…" when she walks back into the living room Mercedes is sitting on the couch, she still doesn't look happy.

"So… are you going to tell me why I'm getting woken up before I have to be?"

"I had to move out of my place… because of Puck…"

"Hold it right there… what the fuck did Puckerman do this time?" Santana shrugs.

"Owed money to the Russians…"

"And they trashed your place didn't they." Santana nods… it was almost the same story every time she had to move in with her friend. "Unbelievable… so how long do you need a place to crash?" She asks, she wasn't mad anymore… more like concerned. She knew Santana was trying to get away from her old life but Puck always seemed to fuck it up somehow.

"Just a couple days… until I find another crappy apartment complex the Russian don't know about." She says with some humor, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sweetie you're welcome to stay for as long as you like… so long as you buy your own damn food and pitch in on rent... Well…" the girl looks at her watch. "I'm going to sleep another 15 minutes before getting ready for work… what about you?"

"Naw… I'll just get ready now, there really isn't any point to attempt to sleep now, I'll still be fucking tired… do you mind if I ride with you this morning? I don't think I should be driving anywhere with the lack of sleep and shit."

"Yeah that's fine… but I think it Zizes turn to drive… she won't mind since we're all going to the same place." Mercedes goes back into her room to sleep another 15 minutes before she had to get ready for work. Santana wasn't working at the stadium today, but instead was working at another unflattering job. She pulls on her pink blazer, and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. Nope today she would be doing her least favorite job, cleaning other people's houses.

"Mierda mi vida."

And so starts another crappy day. She thinks as she sits in the back of her co-worker's car. Hopefully this week would be better. She could only pray.

End…

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I think it's a good place to stop for now. Hopefully you'll like it and it didn't disappoint. I look forward to any reviews or suggestions. Anyways the next one will be the date with Brittany since she wasn't in this chapter.<p> 


	6. Making Waves on Sand Dune Lakes

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters

Author's note: Yeah I have time to update more! So last chapter was kind of intense… hopefully you guys don't loath Puck too much. But since there is some confusion on that relationship this chapter is going to attempt to clarify why Santana helped him. Flashbacks, and a Brittana date since it is a Brittana story after all. So its gonna be a long one… and a lead up to some more waves. Enjoy

**I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Prt. 6**

**Making Waves… on Sand Dune Lakes**

* * *

><p>There was something different about cleaning another person's house… sometimes you get this incredible feeling about going through their shit. Other times you literally hated going their other people shit, 'cuz people be nasty.' She was busy scrubbing way any disturbing fluids left on a toilet seat in the master bathroom of some rich person's house. The scrubbing motion along with the highly concentrated smell of bleach was slowly calming her agitated mind. It was probably the damn bleach, 'yeah contact high.' But in the end cleaning was helping her sort out the madness of last night's events.<p>

"You cannot be serious… Santana wake your ass up!" Santana is jolted awake. "Did you really fall asleep while cleaning the damn toilet?" Santana was indeed making friends with the toilet seat. She didn't even remember falling asleep, but the subtle hint of drool pooling on the pristinely clean throne seat pretty much said it all. 'Yuck.'

"Shit…" she whips the drool from her chin with the shoulder of her pink blazer. 'I guess I have to do that over.'

"What are you drunk?" Mercedes says as she grabs the trash can from underneath the sink.

"No… but I think this bleach is starting to give me brain damage."

"You mean more than you already have" Mercedes says smugly.

"Funny… whatever, its clean enough anyway." She quickly whips the pooled drool off the seat with her rubber gloved hand before calling it good. "What else we got?"

"You mean besides sleeping on the job… were pretty much done for the day. Here…" she hands Santana the trash. "You can take this out to the curb." Santana doesn't argue, simply because she more than happy to be done for the day. As she makes her way back to the oversized house she sees Zizes, and Mercedes packing up the work supplies. "Finally we're done…" Mercedes says as Zizes closes the back of the cleaning car.

"Yeah this place sucked… they didn't have anything god to snoop through." Zizes says as she makes her way to the driver's side of the car. Santana piles in the back, while Mercedes sits shotgun. Zizes definitely liked snooping through other peoples belonging, her logic was… 'if they didn't want me to see it, they should have locked it in a safe.' And it was true, she once spent two hours going through a ladies movie collection simple to see what they had in common. Santana on the other hand only enjoyed snooping through the fridge, cuz rich people have the best food. She once made and ate an entire thing of frozen bread sticks simply because the owner had like eighteen bags of them in the freezer.

"So besides helping Puck sort out his mess, how was your weekend? What did you do after I left work?" Mercedes asks. Santana thinks back to Friday night, it was probably the only good thing that happened. She remembers dancing with the lovely blonde, and then remembers Brittany beating her in the race. She blushes at the memory of waking up in the guest bedroom practically on top of the girl, and pretty much naked. She was a regular Houdini when it came to escaping her clothes at night, and alcohol seemed to enhance her natural ability.

"Look at you… I didn't know you could turn red." Zizes says as she watches Santana through the rearview mirror.

"I know right… something major when down, so spill." Mercedes adds as she turns in her seat to get a better view of the blushing Latina.

"Well… Puck drug me to the Drag, you know, as his wingman or whatever, and you'll never guess what happened…"

"Brittany was there." Mercedes finishes for her, Santana is shocked.

"What… how the fuck did you know! I drunk called you again didn't I!" Mercedes laughs, she has gotten many drunk calls from her friend on Friday nights, usually to inform her she was about to get laid, and need someone to tell. Which then was followed up with the awkward apology text the next morning.

She shakes her head though. "Nope… no crazy drunk dialing from you Friday…"

"But, then how the Fuck?"

"Shut your mouth girl… it wasn't that hard to figure out, because you got that damn look on your face. It's the same look you get when we talk about your crazy celebrity crush." She says with some smugness.

"Whatever… plus she isn't a celebrity… she's an athlete." Mercedes gives her a small smirk.

"So… what did you and said athlete do at the Drag?" Because she didn't know everything that went down Friday night.

"We danced… and drank" she smiles at the memory of Brittany holding her waist as they grinded to the loud club music.

"And…?" Mercedes says trying to milk as much information from the Latina as possible.

"And… she let me crash at her place…"

"Get out…" Zizes slams on her car breaks, she's forgotten they were actually driving for a moment. "You slept with Brittany Spears!"

"No Zizes, S. Pierce… not Spears… you know the girl who races motocross." Mercedes explains.

'Oh' she mouths. "Sorry… I got a little excited there…"

"Anyway… I didn't sleep with her… well… I mean I did, but not like with her with her… she was just in the same bed…." Santana forgets to breath, so she left gasping for air after her rant.

"Whoa… slow down there… we get it… damn girl, you need to take a chill pill or something."

"Ooo so they make those?" The two girls roll their eyes at Zizes who was obviously giving them crap.

"Anyways… I crashed at her place since I was too drunk to drive home."

"That's it…" Mercedes asks after a tension filled moment. Wanting more than just a sleep over story. Santana smiles… there was more. "Oh, come on you can't just leave me hanging… I needs this shit to survive."

"Fine… she asked me out… on a date." Santana says with a smirk.

"Aw... That's my girl, hooking up with athletes and getting asked out on dates. See you can't get that kind of drama from T.V." Zizes agrees with a nod. "So when is she taking you out?"

"This Saturday… she hasn't told me where, but she said it'll be fun."

"So it's not going to be like a cookie cutter movie and dinner date?"

"Nope." Not like she would mind, since she couldn't remember the last time she just went to a movie and had dinner.

"Well good for you."

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Santana ended up buying the girls' lunch since she slacked during work, but later that night got ample amount of sleep.

* * *

><p>Tuesday went by quicker than she even thought possible, maybe that was because she was now fully rested. She worked at the stadium while a peewee football tournament was being held. So for the most part it was a pretty laid back day.<p>

Wednesday was another story. She found herself stressed again, she tried to justify it was stress from work, cleaning was a bitch. But in the end she knew it was because Puck was supposed to pay back the Russian mob by now.

She hadn't heard from him since Sunday night, which was a good thing because she was still pissed about the whole Brucie thing, but bad because she didn't know if he was alright. She tried to make herself not care, but even if Puck was a total jerk, or tended to fuck up her life more than she liked. He was still… well Puck. She found herself at the Drag later that night, this time it was being held at an abandoned fair track. She was only there to drink, no racing for her tonight. She instead sought some much needed therapy from the endless bottom of her martini glass. The place was packed, which wasn't unusual for a Wednesday. Wednesdays were usually the nights when large groups of gamblers would come through to place bets on a closed circuit races. Which meant they didn't let just anyone race. Tonight belonged to the mobs… all in a friendly competition to see who had the best racers. This didn't interest the Latina whatsoever. 'Nope,' sucking on her last green olive seemed like enough. She was interrupted from her moment when an envelope slaps down next to her drink. She looks over and sees Puck. She rolls her eyes… not really wanting to see the jerk. But at least some of that tension was released, at least now she knew he was alive. And at least he didn't have the shit ass grin on his face. Instead he looked a little too serious. "What the fuck do you want Puckerman?" She says as she downs the last of her drink before waving to the bartender to get her a refill.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come over to, I don't know talk or something." He says in a serious tone.

"And what did you want to talk about?" She says as she sips a small amount of her now full martini, she doesn't look at him but is waiting for him to talk.

"I wanted to apologize, for Sunday… or I guess for putting you in that position." She rolls her eyes again.

"Puck I don't want your damn apology…"

"I know… look, this is for you…" he slides the envelope closer to her.

"Please tell me that isn't more borrowed money."

"No… it's not. I paid back the Russians… this is for you." She eyes the envelope. "It's not much, but it's all I had left after paying back Brucie. I know you hate the guy so I went down and talked to him, we worked out a deal. I gave him back the ten I owed and told him you weren't interested in working for him anymore." Santana finally faces Puck. "I know I fucked up, and I didn't think Brucie would do that, I honestly thought he was going to pay full price for the truck. But after you said he jack you over, I knew I had to set things right. So I sold my Honda…"

"Wait you sold you crappy ass bike… how the hell did that thing get you enough money to pay back Brucie?"

"…Look I sold it to some teen willing to pay eleven for it. I paid back Brucie and the rest is for you."

"So… he just left it at that?"

"No… you know Brucie, the guy is always scheming something." Puck left it at that.

"So what are you planning on doing with this?" She says, pushing the envelope back towards him. There was obviously money inside it.

"That is for you. Look, it isn't much, but it's all I have right now… it should help you with rent for a couple months, and so you can find a new place."

"And what are you going to do now… I mean without your bike and stuff?"

"Well… Miss Lopez, some chick pretty much called me a fucking moocher the other day so I, like the rest of this honorable society, am going to join the working class of America. Come Thursday morning I will no longer be 'Puck the moocher', instead you will refer to me as 'Puck master of Pool cleaning and lawn care'." He says with a grin. Santana laughs into her drink.

"You found a job…?"

"Yeah… Lauren hooked me up, I'll be rocking a pink blazer like the rest of you guys tomorrow."

"Wow… that's oddly disturbing."

"Yeah… but no worries, I'll still look badass in pink. She's also letting me stay at her place. I mean I pay rent and live in the same room as the washing machine, but it's mine until I can afford another place."

"That's great Puck."

"Yeah, well when the only person you can trust to have your back says they pretty much hate you, it becomes a wake up call to change. So I'm going to try and walk the boring manila line." Santana smacks him, she might not heist cars anymore, but she still raced illegally. After they finish their drinks they turn to watch the next race that was just being announced. "So are you still pissed at me?" Santana raises her eyebrow then shakes her head no.

"No… I've pretty much accepted that you will always find a way to mess up." She nudges him playfully.

"Hey you're no angel either, shit I can't even count how many time I saved your ass from getting shot… " Santana nods. She can't even count how many times she's been shot at, but Puck was always there. "You remember that time we were stealing that vintage 69 mustang from that old lady… man your ass was almost Swiss cheese."

* * *

><p>Flashback… 6 years ago<p>

"Are you sure this is the right address!" Santana says in a hushed tone as Puck and her sneak around the poorly lit suburbs looking for this mustang.

"Yeah… that's what Brucie said."

They were both dressed in black from head to toe, going house to house to trying find this 69 eggshell blue mustang.

"Are you sure… did you write down the wrong number again?"

"Okay calm down, it should be the next one." Puck says in a hushed voice. The house is a small one story, with a single detached garage. They quickly and quietly sneak into the back yard to check the garage. Santana flashes her light through the window, and sure enough the car she was supposed to steal was inside.

Normally she only brought Puck with her if the neighborhood was crappy, but tonight she brought him to help push the car away from the place before starting the vehicle. It was a two person job and Puck was always the best person to bring with.

"Okay, I see it help me open the garage door."

They work as quietly as possible. Both opening the creaky garage door to reveal the pristine car. They worked in silence, Santana pops the car into neutral then helping Puck push the vehicle from the confines of the musky building. In a strange way it felt like they were liberating the vehicle from its boring confines and setting it free. But in reality they were stealing it for a man they both worked for. Just as Santana passes the back door of the house, the yard light flashes on, blinding both of them. Not a moment later the back door flies open and an old grandma wearing a muumuu steps out sporting a very large twelve gauge shotgun. Santana freeze.

"Get the Fuck away from my car!" The grandma yells as she shoulders the gun. And just as the Grandma is about to pull the trigger Puck tackles her to the ground. The grandma ends up hitting the beautiful vehicle instead.

"Shit come on!" Puck practically pulls her to her feet as they both take off running before the grandma reloads another round and declares open season on their ass. Let's just say without him she probably would have been mounted on the old lady's living room wall.

Present

"Ugh… that lady was insane… I mean who has a shotgun in L.A.?"

"Someone who is willing to use it… shit… and what about that time you were being chased by the cops after you fell for that bait car. I mean your ass was almost rotting behind bars." Santana cringed at the memory. That wasn't a pleasant thought.

'Damn orange jump suits.'

"Or the time…"

"Okay… Okay I get it… I've caused just as much trouble as you."

"Hey I'm just trying to put things in perspective… I might not be perfect, but there was a time where you need rescuing from the mob too."

"Fine, whatever… I get it… but still, I mean I left that shit behind me."

"Yeah… and I was an asshole by bringing you back in, but not anymore. Consider yourself hassle free, because this Puck isn't taking out any more loans from sharks. The only funds I'm going to be using to place bets are coming from my new crappy paycheck."

"There you go…" she pats his chest. "So completely random question, but did Brucie bring up that new job while you were there?"

Puck nodded as he took a pull from his beer.

"He did, told me that he was really looking forward to your assistance, but I told him you were out. He didn't say anything about what it was though, just said he needed the best."

"Yeah the best." She grumbles, 'sometimes being the best sucks.'

"Look I told him you weren't interested, but he seemed pretty hard core about sending you the information anyway. So If you get an email, just don't reply."

She shrugs, truth was the job intrigued her, Brucie was anything but secretive, so the fact he didn't blab about it caught her attention. "Yeah… well are you ready to blow this joint? Cuz now that you're a part of the working class I should warn you, waking up before seven am is a bitch."

* * *

><p>Thursday…<p>

"Puck you missed a spot!" Santana yells from the second story bedroom window, she'd been watching Puck for the last hour as he attempted to clean their client's giant pool. Oh, and it was really hot outside which made the situation even funnier. "Poor Puck sweating his butt off while we all bask in the air-conditioned house." The girl all laugh. That's when her phone goes off. She looks at the screen and sees it was a text from Brittany. She couldn't help but smile. All the text said was

**-Hey**

She couldn't help but laugh, she could just see the confident athlete sitting in her well-manicured home trying to figure out what to text the person she would be taking out on Saturday.

**-Hey yourself… to what do I owe the pleasure? **She texts back

**-Pleasure? **Brittany texts back.

**-I meant, what's up?**

Minutes later she gets a text back.

**-Sorry for a moment I thought I was texting Rachel… she always texts me like that? I thought maybe I texted the wrong person.**

**-Nope it's me **Santana sits on the freshly made bed, not caring that she's messing it up.

**-So I was just thinking, you know about our date on Sat… we're still on right?**

**-Of course, unless you need to cancel? **Not more than two seconds later she gets a text back.

**-No… **She gets anther text moments later.** -So you're okay with it being an all-day kind of thing… cuz if that's too much for a first date we can always do a movie and a dinner.**

Santana thinks about it but truthfully the idea of this mystery date was consistently on her mind.

**-No I'm still cool with the mystery date**

**-Okay Awesome… send me your address so I can pick you up from your place, oh and pack extra clothes.**

'Whoa… extra clothes? This mystery date is just getting better and better.'

Before she knows it she's sitting in the back of Zizes's car shoulder to shoulder with a very smelly, sweaty Puck.

"Ew… you're all slimy…" she whines… "Zizes crack a window, Puck's pits are trying to make a statement that he needs to invest in better deodorant.

"Hell no I'm not cracking a window… it's like 90' outside… plus I have the air conditioning on."

"I say, it serves you right for slacking again." Mercedes says as she sniffs a pine scented air freshener.

"Yeah and for laughing at me all day" Puck says as hugs the Latina.

"Oh, you are so dead!" She punches the guy. "At least I didn't pass out while cleaning the toilet again."

"Yeah… focus on those small accomplishments." Mercedes adds with a smirk.

"Bitch."

"Satan."

"Puck!" Puck adds as he throws his arms up in the air.

"Man! Keep those things down… I might have an air freshener to my nose, but it's only slightly covering up your stank ass. Hurry up Zizes I needs to get out of this car as fast as possible." She adds for good measure.

"Don't worry M. Next time we'll push him in the pool or hose him off before we leave."

"Good thinking S."

"Thanks, that's why you keep me around." She says with some smugness.

"So, what were you and Brittany texting about while the rest of us slaved away."

"Brittany? As in the girl who beat you last Friday? What are you two dating or something?"

"Stuff it Puckerman… and for your information no… we're not dating, she taking me on a date. I told you this, don't you remember?"

"Um… no, but I was really high on pain medication… and I might have had a concussion. When is the date?"

"On Saturday… isn't that cute?"Mercedes says turning around in her seat.

She rolls her eyes, Puck must be imagining it, because he has his creepy smile on.

"Hey! Whatever you're thinking about in that perverted head of yours, knock it off… it disturbs me."

"I'm just trying to figure out the last time you were on a date… I mean you haven't actually dated since Sugar…" and then the car got quiet.

"Way'da go Puckerman!" Mercedes turns around at slaps the air freshener in his face. "Here rub this shit over your nasty ass body otherwise you're walking the rest of the way home."

Friday was hell. Not in the sense of stress, but in the sense that time decided to slow down… making her job seem longer than she thought possible, and she was only working a half a day. She couldn't help but stare at the clock on her phone every ten minutes hoping time was moving faster than it felt, but no matter how many times she looked time decided to drag its ass. When work was over she found herself faced with a new feeling, nervousness. One thing everyone knew about Santana was she was anything but. Half the time she comes across as an A-Grade bitch simply because she can't seem to keep her smugness in check. But now sitting in Mercedes apartment trying to figure out what she was going to wear tomorrow that's all she felt, nervous.

"Whoa girl, is that you that's making that weird humming noise? Cuz I can hear from inside my room." Mercedes ask as she comes into the living room only to find the Latina looking over five possible outfits for tomorrow.

"Brittany said I should wear something comfortable that can get dirty…" she panics over the possible choices laid out in front of her. "Do any of these give that appearance without looking like I got dressed in the dark?" Mercedes can't help but execute a perfect eyebrow lift, this was the first time she's seen Santana's nervous side, and truthfully she didn't comprehend what was happening to the girl. Santana was never like this even when she was dating her ex or picking up a random, so whatever Brittany was doing to her was a new experience for everyone.

"Okay girl… calm down… what time will she be here to pick you up?"

"10"

"And she said to wear something that could get dirty, which means you'll probably be outside. Tomorrow will be sunny so…" she speaks slowly so the Latina can follow. "I suggest wearing something like this." She picks up the pair of jean booty shorts, with a kami and a light pull over that hug over her shoulder. "This keeps it light but you can always get a new pair if they get dirty… maybe pack a pair of jeans too."

Santana nods at the suggestion… it wasn't overly extravagant but Brittany said comfortable so.

"Okay…" she lets out her breath.

"Then just throw on your aviators and a pair of convers and call it good." Mercedes says as she goes back to doing what she was before she came into the living room… she was getting ready to go out, it was Friday after all, time to let loose. "Are you sure you're not going to come out with us tonight? It's just going to be some of the peeps from work, nothing too crazy."

"No… no I'm sure. Just my luck my nerves will get the best of me and I'll get drunk and have a massive hangover or something."

"Yea… or something…" Mercedes says with some sarcasm.

"Wait, what about my hair?"

"Jesus San… this isn't the first time you've been on a date." She looks at the girl who is panicking again. "Fine… if it was me, I'd wear it up, but not like crazy cheerleader hair, just like in that loose side ponytail thing you use to do." Santana nods again. "Now do you need me to help pick out your lingerie or do you think you can handle that?" She says as a joke.

"Oh shit … I totes forgot about underwear… shit M. Now you have to…" Santana says with all seriousness.

"Ah hell to the no, I love ya girl but this weird nervous thing not hot… pull your shit together… your Santana Fucking Lopez… start acting like it."

"Okay… okay… I got this. It's no big… M!"

"Fuck this I'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes leaves the girl to face her fears alone.

Meanwhile across town two other friends were facing a similar distraught Brittany.

Brittany had just spent the last two hours throwing clothes out of her closet trying desperately to find an outfit for tomorrow. She was fine all week, she was calm, and collected then around noon then the panic set in.

She called Rachel and Quinn two hours ago seeking some sort of guidance, but the two friends seemed to be no help at all.

"Okay what about this, with this?" She holds up another outfit.

"Well…" Rachel about to say something before Brittany throws it into the ever growing pile of clothes.

"No… I can wear that… shit I need some input here."

"Brittany sweetie, every time we try to say something you inteur-"

"What about this?" Brittany holds up another outfit.

"I give up." Quinn mutters to Rachel who nods in agreement, then quickly and quietly get up from the blondes bed and leave her to panic in solitude.

"I've never seen her like this… ever… like never ever."

"I get it Quinn… the first time eight times you said it… I get it Brittany's nervous and it's freaking you out too. Which is weird since you aren't even going on the date." Rachel says as they leave.

After two more hours of digging through her now empty closet Brittany finally pulls together an outfit, she settled on skinny jeans and a faded American flag T-shirt.

* * *

><p>Next morning.<p>

Santana had been awake since 7, which was a first for a weekend. Normally she slept in all day, but today was different, she wanted to be ready for when Brittany arrived.

In the end it only took her and hour and a half to get ready, which again was a first. Now she had to wait until 10, 'so unfair.'

If she thought waiting for time to go by on Friday was hell, this was 100 times worse, like the deepest darkest part of hell where only the special people got to go to, that's what she was feeling at that moment.

She was relieved slightly when she got a text from Brittany saying she was on her way, it came at 930, so the blonde must have been excited too.

Santana tried to distract herself as much as possible… flipping the TV channels like it was an Olympic sport. Her gold medal was when the doorbell chimed. She practically fell off the couch to answer the door.

She opens is and isn't disappointed, Brittany is standing there rocking a Ka$ha inspired look. She takes a moment to take in the girl's appearance, she looked amazing. 'Damn.'

"Hey…" Brittany says after she took in the Latina's appearance too. She was trying not to drool at the sight of the girls perfectly toned legs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh… yea just let me grab my bag." Santana turns back into her makeshift room, which was just a phooton and grabs the bag with her spare clothes. When she turns around Brittany is standing in the room instead of at the front door.

"You let your bike sleep inside?" She says as she notices the black Superbike is parked in the kitchen off to the side.

"Yeah, just for now… my friend that I'm living with doesn't like it but I kind of have no other place to put it. I'm actually in the process of finding my own place again.

"That's cool… I use to park my bikes inside too, but my assistant says I'm not allowed to anymore. Evidently I got mud all over the carpet."

"Yea… that seems to be the argument I get in with my roommate… and I would totally park it outside but every time I do I get this feeling someone is going to sit on it or something. Anyways I'm ready."

"Oh right… you look really pretty by the way."

"Oh this…You too, I mean you look great."

"Well, shall we?"

"Lead the way." She follows Brittany out the front door making sure to lock the door before they left. She didn't want her baby being stolen.

Brittany's SUV is sitting out front.

"Wow that's a nice SUV… is it yours?" She asks.

"Um, no… it Blaine's, you know my mechanic's."

"Oh, why didn't we take yours?"

"Well besides the fact that I don't own a car, I usually have my assistant take me everywhere, Kurt he was the guy that picked us up from the club Saturday morning." Santana could vaguely remember how she even got home, but she did remember a very flamboyant man.

"Oh yeah, he told us not to throw up in the back seat."

"Yup, that's him. Anyways I was going to borrow his truck or whatever, but turns his truck was stolen Sunday night." This caught Santana attention. It was as if a thousand sirens were ringing in her ears. "Anyway they reported it or whatever, but the cops told him that he probably wouldn't be seeing it again. So hence Blaine's vehicle." Santana wanted to ask more questions about it, but truthfully she was kind of scared to know the answers. She sat in silence waiting for Brittany to start another conversation. But Brittany seemed just as happy to drive in silence.

"So um… where are you taking me?" She asks as she notices the road they were on was going to take them out of the city.

"It's a surprise… but we'll be there soon. As long as we don't get lost like the last time I was out here." Santana tries to judge if she was serious, but Brittany seemed to have the world's greatest poker face. Turns out she was. They settled for small talk, to get to know each other better. After an hour and a half of driving Brittany turns off the main road. For a while Santana thought maybe Brittany was taking her to Mexico or something since they'd been traveling south for a while. Now they were driving on a dirt road, in the middle of god knows where.

"I've seen this before…" she interrupts the silence.

"You've been here?"

"No, I've seen it… you're going to take us into a scene from those horror movies aren't you, the hills have eyes or something?" Brittany giggles.

"No, no horror movies, I promise. But we are here." In front of them was an older looking farm. The house and barn were old but they looked maintained.

"Where are we?"

"Um… it's just a place I use to come when I first move here. Over there…" she points away from the farm. "Are some really great sand dunes… I thought since the last time we hung out we street raced, this time we should take you off the asphalt and see what you can do with sand." Brittany explains as she parks the SUV next to the barn. Santana doesn't know what to think… she's never ridden off of asphalt. She follows Brittany into the barn. Brittany grabbed some gear out of the SUV. Helmets, gloves, goggles, and anything else she thought they'd need. She also grabbed a backpack. Inside the barn Santana sees two dirt bikes propped up next to each other. One was red and the other was black. Brittany explained that these where her first bike she bought herself before she got a sponsorship. The bike themselves looked like they had seen better days… but Brittany reassured her they were perfectly safe. They looked different from the ones she's seen Brittany use at the stadium.

"Why do they look so different from the one's at the stadium?"

"Well these bad boys are not set up for the track… the suspension is all off and the tires were made for recreation, not racing." Santana eyes the machine nervously. Brittany hands her some gear and they suit up. The next thing Santana was straddling the black dirt bike, it definitely didn't feel like her baby at home.

"Hey… you look nervous."

"I am a little bit, I've never been off road, I mean like sand dunes… kind of intense. You're taking me out of my element."

"I thought you'd be a little cautious…. But trust me everything will be fine. It's set up just like your bike, clutch, shifter, throttle all like a normal bike the only difference will be the feel."

"What do you mean? The feel."

"Okay so you know how when you driving your bike, it becomes like an extension of your body… like you know how it's going to handle because you can feel it. That's exactly what you need to do with a dirt bike… you just have to feel out how the bike is going to react to certain variables, and adjust before it happens. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Santana never thought about it… but It made sense, she knew how her bike handled… and how to adjust it to the environment around her if needed. She just never thought about it very much, it was almost like an involuntary reaction, like breathing.

"I think I get it."

"Okay… trust me you're going to have fun, and that sand is a lot more compact than you think it is." They finish suiting up, before kick starting the loud dirt bikes to life. After working for so long at the stadium Santana thought she'd gotten use to the roar of the dirt bikes, but evidently hearing the engine revs from the stands was a lot different from actually hearing the bike. Santana tightened her helmet one last time. "We'll start out slow, okay!" Brittany yells over to her. Santana nods. Then next thing she knew Brittany's bike was peeling across the field towards the sand dunes. At first the Santana was a little hesitant, Brittany said it was all about feeling, but she was having trouble feeling anything since the bike seemed to be vibrating like mad man.

'Jesus, how do you turn this damn this off.' Brittany on the other hand seemed to be in her element. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure Santana was still behind her, and not laying helplessly in the sand somewhere. But for the most part the Latina seemed to keep pace. She even looked like she was smiling in her helmet every time her bike got a little air. Santana was having fun… sure she was secretly praying to whatever god was watching to make sure she didn't somehow bury the front tire in loose sand and go flying. But eventually she becomes more relaxed and confident handling the dirt bike. Time seemed to fly as the two of them speed across the barren sand dunes, and soon the farm house was out of sight. Brittany was now showing off majorly, as she hit another large dune and got massive air. She moved the bike just like she said, it's just become an extension of her body. She was flawless, and free. Santana even got air, she felt that sudden rush of adrenaline she got while racing, it was overpowering. Eventually Brittany stops on top of a dune and waits for Santana to catch up. Santana pulls up beside her, below them was a small oasis.

"Try and go down at an angle, the sand is really loose here!" Brittany yells before skirting down the embankment, Santana followed behind her, taking note about so she didn't dump the bike. The moment they made it down the ravine Brittany and Santana eagerly stripped off all their bike gear. It was starting to get hot, Brittany check her watch, it was now 1230, just in time for lunch. She smiles as she takes off the helmet. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the slight case of helmet hair Santana was now sporting.

"Here, let me help you." She says as she runs her fingers through the girl's slightly frazzled hair. Santana can't help but look away. "There, perfect…" she tucks a loose strand behind the girl's ear, "so, are you hungry?" She leads the brunette down to the water's edge before pulling out a blanket from the backpack and laying it across the warm sand.

"This place is beautiful." Santana can't help but take it all in.

"Yeah. I use to come here all the time, I still do in the off season."

"It's strangely peaceful", Santana sits next the blonde on the blanket. Brittany is busy pulling out Tupperware filled with food.

"It's nothing extravagant, as you know I'm not the best cook in the world, so Quinn helped me put this together, let's see, rye bread sandwiches, then some fruit, and a garden salad. Is that okay?"

"Of course , it's perfect. I've never been on a picnic in the desert before. Beaches yes, but a hidden oasis, that's a whole new level."

"I've never brought anyone out here before… not even Quinn or Rachel."

"Just me?" Brittany nods. "Well I'm glad you did, this place is just breath taking." She says as she looks at Brittany instead of the surroundings. "And the ride out here was so much fun, the way you ride is amazing."

Brittany smiles at the compliment, she was glad the brunette was having fun, she was a little worried back at the barn when she'd told Santana what they were going to do. the girl had looked a little scared. But now Santana seemed to be more than enjoying herself. It's like she couldn't stop smiling, and that smile seemed to be infectious, because every time Brittany saw it, she smiled too. Santana was now sitting it just her kami and shorts, the sun was getting hot enough so shed a layer of clothing. She even buried her feet in the sand after ditching her shoes.

"So I have water of juice."

"Water please…" Brittany hand her the bottle of water. "Thanks." She takes a swig, quenching any thirst that might have been ailing her. Brittany is transfixed by the action. She can't stop looking at the girl full lips and the way some of the water trickled down her neck. She wanted to lean over and capture the bead of water before it reached the girls kami. The food was also delicious. After lunch the girls relax in the make shift shade Brittany made for them. They continued to talk about their lives. Asking simple questions like what's your favorite color. They ended up laughing a lot.

"Can we go in the water?" Santana asks after the conversation died down.

"Yeah.. If you want to."

"Yea… it will cool me off… come on…" she pulls the blonde to her feet. Santana bare feet are the first to touch the water, she turns back to Brittany to see why she wasn't next to her.

Brittany chose to wear pants today, and as much as she wanted to cool off, she really hated the feeling of wet pants. Santana notices her hesitation.

"Just take them off… here I'll take mine off too." She gets out of the water and unbuttons her shorts. The simple act was meant to be innocent, but as soon as Brittany saw the girl's shorts hit the sand her eyes became plastered to the perfectly toned caramel legs.

"Come on Britt! You've already seen me in my underwear, it's time I get to see you in yours." She says as a joke.

But Brittany pulls herself out of a daze and then as quickly as a teenage boy, she strips out of her tight jeans and runs in after Santana.

Santana was shamelessly eyeing the girl, but now that they were both pants less ,they could enjoy the refreshingly cool water of the oasis. This of course ended in a very intense water fight. But, soon all good things come to an end. The girl dried off and changed out of their wet shirts. They had to start back towards the farm. Santana truthfully didn't want to go. I seemed like in that little slice of heaven all her problems melted away. The ride back to the farm seemed much too quick, Santana didn't think they were moving that fast but before she knew it she found herself sitting in the SUV again. Brittany had just finished packing all the gear way and as climbing into the driver seat. The ride back to the city was quiet, they listen to the radio for most of the way, every once in a while they commented on the song. They arrived back at Santana's current apartment around five pm. The sun was just starting to set and the temperature was starting to cool.

"This was probably the best date I've ever been on." Santana says as she reaches the door, knowing once she walked inside the date would be over.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I don't think that word really captures how I felt today. I mean the picnic, the bikes… are all dates supposed to be like that?"

Brittany thinks about it for a moment. "You know I'm not sure… that was the first time I've ever planed a date."

"Well I'm glad you did because there is no way I could have topped it." They both seem to be waiting for something. Brittany was the first to crack.

"Well I should… go I guess…" but before Brittany could take a step Santana had stopped her and pulled her down into a kiss gripping the back of Brittany's neck in the process. Brittany wasn't expecting it, but once the girl's lip where on her everything fell into place. The Latinas luscious full lips all but started Brittany on fire as they moved against her own. Brittany can't help but moan as Santana's lips suck gently against hers. It was electrifying, it was addicting, it was…

Over far too soon, she feels Santana pull away slowly. Brittany wanted more. She opens her eyes, and sees Santana is smiling shyly. Brittany subconsciously lips her lips, tasting whatever remnants of the Latina left behind. She can't help but smile. It was perfect, and she wanted more. She was almost tempted to kiss those lips again.

"Call me, so we can hang out or something." Santana says as she lets go of the blonde's neck. Opening the door to the apartment and ending one of the best first dates of all time.

Brittany makes her way towards the SUV, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face, everything had gone so perfectly, and she literally could wait to see the Latina again.

* * *

><p>End…<p>

Okay first date over… hope it was okay for you


	7. All roads lead to

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I've come down with a horrible case of writer's block for this story. I apologize for the wait, that's what happens when you don't think through a story before you write it.

**I Make Them Good Girls Go Bad.**

**Prt****. 7- All roads lead to…**

* * *

><p>"What exactly is she doing?"<p>

"I'm not sure, but she's been doing it for…" Zizes looks at her watch. "About fifteen minutes now."

"What do you mean? She's been cleaning like that for fifteen minutes now?" the girls watch as Santana swings her hips along as she vacuums the main bedroom of the oversized house. She seemed to be lost in her own little world since she didn't know that a crowd and amassed to watch her and the vacuum spin to the music in her head.

"No wonder my apartment looked cleaner this morning."

"That bitch be crazy when she has a good day." Zizes says as she opens a bag a chips and grabs a handful.

"I guess her date with Brittany went well the other day?" Mercedes grabs a chip. The two of them watch as the Latina single handily cleans the entire top floor of the house.

"We should bring her over to my house after so the girl can clean my place before she snaps out of this weird… and slightly annoying trance. Plus since Puck has started living with me the place smells of man… and not in a good way."

"Maybe she can clean him too." Zizes and Mercedes watch as the Latina clean the remainder of the house before they help her pack up the supplies.

Santana was in her own little world which she didn't want to leave. By the end of the day, she couldn't help but lie down on Mercedes couch completely exhausted. She not only cleaned the majority of the houses today, but she also cleaned Zizes place, did laundry, disinfected the entire basement… including Puck, did yoga 'she wasn't sure why she did', and finally she tweaked every major component on her bike and washed it.

"God damn, I'm exhausted" Santana groans as she props her feet up on Mercedes living room table. She couldn't wait to fall asleep.

"Girl you have got to get your feet off my table before I hit you with this plate of food." Mercedes says as she enters the living room with two plates of spaghetti. Santana opens her eyes when she feels a warm plate placed in her lap.

"You made food." She eyes the delicious looking plate that consisted of noodles and ragu. Nothing too fancy. "Thanks." She slurps the noodles into her mouth.

"You need to work on your food etiquette if you think you are going to keep a fancy girl like Brittany S. Perce."

Just the mention of the girl's name made Santana smile.

"You really had a good time the other day, didn't you." she elbows Santana.

"I really did. It was all just went so well." Santana says in between bites.

"So when are you going to be seeing her again."

"I don't know… I was thinking about inviting her out to the drag tomorrow… maybe drink a few drinks… get my grove on."

"Are you planning on racing tomorrow?"

"Maybe… my baby is all ready to go. I think it's a loop route tomorrow, plus I could really use the prize money. Puck thinks he found a new place for me… I want to be able to put a down payment on the place if I like it. He's suppose to be here to pick me up at 1:00 tomorrow after work."

"That sounds wonderful San… plus then I can get my couch back… and I won't have a motorcycle in my kitchen."

"You love it."

Later the next day.

Puck picks Santana up after his shift a Brucies… he works in the motor pool fixing cars when he isn't helping us clean rich bitches houses. I mean I hate Brucie but he does take care of his employees.

"Okay S here we are."

"This is a house? Puck I can't afford to rent a house."

"Wait San… you need to see the inside. It's a two bedroom two bathroom. This place is perfect for you , it has a garage too… so you don't have to bring your bike inside at night."

Yeah like that is going to happen.

"My baby always sleeps in the same building as me."

Puck rolls his eyes.

"I think you love your bike more than me."

"Well that doesn't say much." Santana smirks.

"Whatever bitch… what about Brittany… do you love your bike more than her?"

"Shut up puck… lets go inside and look around."

The place wasn't anything over the top, just your average single story building. It did have a finished basement though.

"How much is the rent."

"Two grand… give or take a couple hundred dollars."

"Puck, what the fuck… I can't afford that kind of rent. I'm making no where near that."

"Santana trust me on this… this place is perfect for us."

"Us? Oh hell to the no… we are not going to be roommates."

"Oh come on I found this place… and you won't even know I'm there. Plus I can totally cover the rent."

"I don't know Puck… we lived together before."

"Please San, as much as I enjoy living in Zizes basement I really want my own bedroom. You know, one without a washing machine In it." Puck pleads.

Santana folds. "Okay fine… it is a nice place… and it's actually in a decent part of town."

"And… it's not too far from the stadium. And Brittany's place is way closer than Mercedes place."

"And how the hell do you know where Brittany lives."

"I have my ways." Puck laughs.

"Whatever Puck… but if we're going to live together there are going to be some rules put in place."

"What-"

"Like no opening bathroom doors without knocking. No walking around naked-"

"That was like one time!"

"And one time is too many. I had nightmares for weeks after that. And finally and most importantly… nothing illegal will be stored here. You will not bring Brucie to this place, and you will not store anything that can link you to him here… do I make myself clear."

"Yeah fine… Look Santana, I really admire you getting out of the this lifestyle okay… and I fucked up the other night. It won't happen again. Plus I been working in the front at Brucie's… he has new blood evidently puling off his jobs."

"Good."

"Great… so I'll put in the deposit to the place today okay." Santana nods. "Hey are you going to the Drag tonight?"

"Yeah I think so… why."

"Just wondering… is Brittany going to be there?"

"Why?"

"I just wondering if I should be bringing some cash… you know to place a bet on your girl." Santana punches him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for."

"You're not gambling tonight… plus what makes you think that Brittany is going to win."

"She like totally smoked you the other night."

"She did not smoke me okay… and that doesn't matter, because you will not be placing any bets tonight right." Santana pokes him in the chest.

"Right… new leaf. I guess I'll just have to mac on the ladies instead."

After they talk to the landlord and place there deposit the two of them were pretty much given the go ahead to move in as soon as they wanted. Which was awesome considering Mercedes really wanted her apartment back, and Santana needed her privacy, plus now she had a place to bring Brittany too. Puck even bought her a new Queen sized bed, since she had to leave her last mattress at her old apartment. Which was probably stolen right after she left to live with Mercedes. It didn't take her long to settle in, she didn't have very much stuff as it is. By 6 pm she was officially moved, even her bike had a new place to sleep at night. Her room was on the main floor and had an on suite bathroom attached, while Puck was in the basement, which also had a shower and a toilet.

As Santana lay on her new mattress currently lying on the floor she stared at the ceiling thinking about paint colors for her very white walls. Her attention was then pulled to her vibrating phone in her back pocket that scared the shit out of her when it went off. Looking at the screen he can't help but smile.

**-What are you up to babe?"**

Babe? Santana smirks before answering back.

**-Babe? Don't you think it's a little early for pet names? Or have you forgotten my first name?**

**-Of course I haven't forgotten your name babe… Samantha… right ;)**

**-That's not even funny. **

Santana knows she's totally joking but plays along.

**-You know you like it… SANTANA ;) … so what are you doing tonight… I thought maybe if you weren't busy we could hang out?**

**- I don't know… I might be busy. **Santana plays hard to get, she could imagine the sad pout Brittany was probably making from across town.

**- :(… **

This makes Santana smile more than she already was.

**-I'm just kidding , actually me and Puck are getting ready 2 go 2 the Drag… if you're interested?**

**- Hell yeah! Of course, what time are you going to be there? Are you going to race? Can I bring Quinn and Rachel?**

**-Um … let's see, 10pm at the old airport… yes I am racing, and yes you can bring your friends.**

**-Yeah! I'll see you then… babe**

By the time ten pm rolls around both her and Puck were pulling up to the old airport. Tonight's races were going to be all about speed, something that made Santana's heart beat a little bit faster than normal. She considered herself a speed junky, and these runways were a great way to indulge her habit. Going fast and winning… that was the name of her kind of game.

"This place is crazy tonight." Puck has to yell over all the noise. There is a loud DJ playing, along with a bar and a bunch of crazy dancing people. All of this is happening outside, right next to t drag races being held. Tonight's racing was simple you raced until you lost, winner takes all.

"I'm going to go check out the competition… get me something to drink." She yells to Puck, before pushing the bike towards the start line. She ended up placing 50 dollars to win on herself, which would double each race she won. That along with the actual purse, tonights events were going to be very lucrative.

"Whose all here tonight?" Puck ask as he hands her a drink.

"A couple of noobs … and the Solokvic brothers… they're the competition… otherwise it looks like I'm going home a little richer tonight." She downs her shot. there were only 16 racers tonight, and Santana was lucky to be the last one to race in each round.

"Have you seen Brittany yet?" she asks Puck as she gets ready for her race against some 20 year old.

"No not yet…"

Santana check her phone. She had texted Brittany after arriving, but blonde hadn't answered her back. Santana looked forward to seeing blonde before the actual racing.

"Hey San... you're up." Puck yells as the last race winner and loser leave the track.

She pulls on her helmet and starts her bike. Revving its engine as she pulls it up the start line. Her competition was already waiting for her. She wasn't impressed by his bike though, even though it was a newer bike it was mostly stock parts... nothing to be worried about. Patience is something she lacks while waiting on the lines... staring down that long dark runway made her itch with excitement. She looks to the guy next to her before shutting her visor on her helmet. As the start light turns green it's as if she can finally breath again, as her bike springs to life. She doesn't bother looking for her competition as she speeds down the runway... she already knows she won. It always ends too soon, as she crosses the finish line well ahead of her opponent. She decides to fist pump him before heading back towards the finish line.

"Damn girl, that guy didn't stand a chance..." Puck greets her as she drives back to the starting line.

"The kid had no chance." she says with a smirk.

"Do you want another drink?"

"No... I want to stay clear headed for the next two races." the last things she wanted was her reaction time being hindered at the start line... that's where most of these races where one or lost.

"What did you think of the last race?"

"Looked good... that black bike... that one, looked fast.

"Yeah... and the brothers both got through."

"Brittany still isn't here?" Santana looks as her phone and notices a message.

**-We're running late, I had to pick up Quinn and Rachel. And Rachel wasn't ready. We'll be there soon, good luck.**

Puck reads the message and laughs.

"What is about girls taking so much time getting ready."

"My girl just wants to look good for me." Santana smirks.

"So are you two official?"

"No... we've only been on one date... but I think I'm going to ask her. You know to be my girlfriend, I'm just waiting for the right time. I don't want to rush shit."

They watch the next race start. There were only 8 racers left... and she was paired against another noob. The biker in all black was going up against one of the Solokvic brothers. Santana was interested in seeing who would win this round. Whoever was on the black bike never seemed to open their visor, Santana couldn't tell if the racer was female or male. The build the person was tall, but toned. According to the announcer, they were a newbie to the Drag, which made this next race even more interesting. As the green light flashes Santana can't help but watch as the two bike spring to life neck and neck.

"Shit it's going to be a close one." Puck mutters. Luckily there is camera's recording the finish line. Santana really wasn't sure who was going to win until the final few feet when the mystery biker sprang just enough ahead of the Solokvic brother to win. It came down to a few milliseconds. The crowd was cheering for the winner as they pulled back into the crowd. Santana watches as Berne, the loser kicks over his beautiful bike. The Solokvic brothers hated losing. Santana's next race was pretty much the same as her first, she smoked the other rider by a mile. The final four racers where herself, the other Solokvic brother Irvin, the mysterious rider , and a seasoned rider Santana didn't really care for. She was facing Irvin.

"Good luck." Puck slaps her back as she pulls up to the start line. That last race was settled by the mysterious rider, so now she only had to beat Irvin in order to race this new comer. She doesnt even flinch when Irvin attempts to get in her face. The race would decide who is the best. And in the final seconds Santana knows she's going to win.

The final race… the moment she had been waiting for.

Santana turns and eyes the racer next to her. The person was in all black from head to toe, and their bike had no distinguishing marks. She knew they had a fast bike... but so did she. The mysterious rider gives her a nod before revving its engine.

"Oh it is so on." she says as she closes her visor

Time seems to slow down as the light counted down to green. Her reaction time was spot on as her bike squealed to life. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the black bike right next to her.

'I am not losing again.' she thinks as she hunkers lower onto her bike and floors it to the max. She could only hope it would be enough... she really wanted to use that money on her and Brittany's next date... and you know maybe buy some furniture for their new apartment. A mattress on the floor wasn't something she wanted to sleep on forever.

She chances another look as they neared the finish line. They were still neck and neck. 'Fuck.' there was nothing more she could do... her bike was maxed out. At the last moment she sees a flash as the other bike noses past her.

It comes down it tenths of a second that's how close it was. But after the instant slow motion reply she knows she's lost and is pissed. She makes her way back to the start angry and wanting to yell at the winner who still hadn't taken off their helmet.

"What a race people what a race." the announcer yells over the speakers.

"At least you won some money." Puck comes over and hands her a wad of cash. Santana was busy watching the winner surrounded by crowd cheering. She really wanted to see the face that beat her, but before she even got off her bike she heard tires squeal followed by the black bike racing off towards the exit.

"What the fuck." the guy didn't even claim the purse.

"Looks like we have a forfeit... Our winner is Santana Lopez." the announcer's says as he makes his way over had handed her a large chunk of change.

"What the fuck." after taking off her gear she goes to the bar to get a drink. She isn't there long when someone sits down next to her.

"Is this seat taken." the familiar voice says. Santana can't help but look and smile when she sees Brittany dressed in a very low cut white shirt with pants that look like they've been painted on.

"Hey... I was wondering when you would show up... I thought you weren't coming."

"Are you serious... I would miss hanging out with you. Who won the race, I see I missed it."

"I won... but by default" Brittany looks at her with some confusion. "The real winner decided they didn't want the purse so they just sped off."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know... Someone new, I've never seen them before, and they made it a point to stay concealed." Santana explains. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes please." Brittany smirks. They hadn't seen each other since their date, which for Santana was entirely too long. After finishing her drink Brittany pulls Santana out onto the dance floor just as the dance version of blurred lines starts to play. Which pretty much sounded like the original. Santana laughs as Brittany squeals in excitement. "This is like my favorite song right now." she yells over the music and pulls Santana into her. They start grinding, Brittany pretty much controlled Santana's body with her own as she starts to sing the along to the song while making Santana's body start on fire. "If you can't hear what I'm trying to say… If you can't read from the same page. Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind, maybe I'm out of my mind." Santana laughs as she listens to Brittany sing along with the song. Brittany twirls Santana a few times before pulling her back into her body, this time she grins on Santana form behind, all while singing in Santana's ear. "OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature Just let me liberate you. Hey, hey, hey. You don't need no papers. Hey, hey, hey. That man is not your maker And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl. I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl can't let it get past me. You're far from plastic talk about getting blasted. I hate these blurred lines I know you want it, I know you want it, I know you want it. But you're a good girl, the way you grab me must wanna get nasty…"

Santana can't help but sing the next verse as they two of them get lost in the music. "What do they make dreams for when you got them jeans on. What do we need steam for? You the hottest bitch in this place! I feel so lucky." As the song ends Brittany pulls Santana back towards the bar and order another drink. They were both out of breath, and flush.

"You are an amazing singer." Brittany says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Not as good as you… plus you can dance circles round me. I'm glad you made it tonight." Santana blushes.

"I wouldn't have missed it. Come on lets go dance some more." They continue to drink and dance throughout the night. Santana however stopped after her second. Brittany on the other hand put down four martinis and two shots.

"I'mm so drunk San… like I can't even feel my lips." Brittany sways in Santana's arms as she led he blonde away from the people still partying. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home… you Missy are drunk, so I'm going to drive you home. Where's your car?"

Brittany looks around. "I think Quinn and Rachel must have taken it home." Brittany pouts. "How are we getting home?"

"Come on i'll drive my bike."

"But, weren't you drinking?"

"I stopped a while ago… trust me I can get you home." Santana leads Brittany over to her bike and help the blonde pull on her helmet. She only had one though which meant she wasn't wearing one.

"San… what about you?"

"I'll be fine… now hold on to me." Brittany quickly wraps her arms around Santana.

After a few minutes Brittany leans forward and says. "We should go to your new place… I want to see it." Santana thinks about it for a moment. Did she really want Brittany seeing how little she had.

"Okay" in the end she decides it wouldn't hurt, she could always play It off as they hadn't moved everything in yet. Santana drives right into the house with a laughing Brittany on her back.

" This place is awesome." The blonde falls to the ground after trying to swing her leg over the Santana bike in order to get off. She falls to the floor and laughs, which in term makes Santana laugh.

"I had no idea you were such a happy drunk."

"I'm not… usually I'm that person who can't keep their clothes on…" almost after she says it she starts stripping.

"Britt what are you doing?"

"Stripping… hey is this your room?" Brittany walks into her room. Santana quickly follows her in, only to see a Brittany face plant on her partly made bed. "Your bed is really low to the ground." She says against the mattress.

"You are such a goofball" Santana watches as the blonde rolls over and smirks. The girl looked so beautiful in that moment Santana felt her knees go weak. I mean Brittany was almost naked in her bed.

"What are you doing way over there." Brittany waves her closer. As soon as she is within arm's reach Brittany pulls her onto her lap.

Britt… what are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Brittany leans up and captures Santana's lips. Brittany had been wanting to do this all night… it must have been the martini that gave her the extra courage she needed to do it. "Damn your lips are like so great." She murmurs as she captures them once again moving hungrily against them. Santana gets caught up in the moment before pulling away. this wasn't right.

"We should stop." She whispers.

"Why?'

"Because you're not thinking clearly… and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Brittany nods after a moment. "I guess your right… I'm not thinking clearly." She kisses Santana one more time before Santana rolls off her lap.

"Come on B, time for bed." There was only one blanket and pillow but the two of them manage to snuggle into each other enough to share. Brittany was the first to wake the following morning. She lets out a groan before pulling all of the blankets off of Santana. This pretty much awakes be another girl up.

"Are you okay Britt?" Santana groans as she turns over grabbing blindly for her blanket.

"The room is spinning." Santana gets up from the bed and walks into the kitchen. There was only one glass in the cupboards. But it would do the trick. She stumbles back into the room and hands the glass over to Brittany.

"You're lucky… we only have one glass." Brittany sits up slowly before taking small sips of water.

"I thought you didn't have hangovers."

"I don't… it'll go away as soon as I start moving."

"I would offer you breakfast but… we haven't gone grocery shopping?"

"What time is it?"

"Um… 8 am."

"Shit I have to go." Brittany gets up. "Shit… I stripped last night."

"Yeah… looks like we have that in common too." Brittany notices Santana was also in her underwear. "The only difference was I got naked after I fell asleep and you undress right away."

"Ugh I'm so sorry..."

"It's not a big deal... You had fun last night."

Brittany gets up and starts putting on her clothes. "I really wish I could stay, but I have practice today... and I manager is going to be there so is mandatory."

"It's cool... I got some stuff I need to do today too." Santana watches as Brittany pulls on her white top covering her perfect Abs.

"Well... If you're not too busy you should stop by practice... I want to ask you something."

"Well why not tell me now." Brittany smiles before shaking her head.

"Because it's not 100 percent for sure... and I really want you to come see my practice."

"Okay... Yeah sure why not."

"Great I'll see you later." Brittany gives Santana a kiss.

"Wait how are you getting home?" there was a loud honk form outside.

"That's my ride."

The rest of the day Santana busied herself with shopping. She used her winnings to buy herself a bed frame, and even found a nice couch for their livingroom.

Brittany texted her around noon with the address of her practice, so after all of her airings Santana found herself at Brittany's practice. The girl had been riding all morning. Santana was still amazed at how effortlessly Brittany maneuvered the bike through the course. It seemed so natural. Brittany notices Santana pull up on her bike and finishes her lap before making her way off the course and towards the girl who was making her way towards the track. As soon as she left she could hear her manager yell, but paid no attention to the words.

"You made it."

"Of course... you looked amazing out there."

"Thanks... Come on get on and I'll take you for a ride." Santana hesitates for a moment before she swings her legs over the back of Brittany's dirt bike. "Hold on" with that Santana wipes her arms tightly around Brittany who takes off towards the course. Santana screamed a couple times as Brittany maneuvered the track with her on the back, but the blonde was well in control.

After practice the two of them decide to rest in the grass.

"You have like the best job ever."

"Yeah... It's alright."

"So what did you want to talk about.?"

"Well... There's this race coming up... and it's kind of out of town."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... And so I'll be leaving next week... And I was hoping that you would come with me?

"Britt?"

"Come with me to Vegas."

* * *

><p>End for now<p>

There it is, I have no excuses for taking forever to update... this story is killing me to write.

Review if you feel like...or yell at me for taking so long... I really don't mind.

If you have suggestions let me know... It could help me update faster... I have the next chapter in my head... Now I just need to get to typing it up for you, hopefully you won't have to wait as long...

Also the last chapters have been tweaked a little... I tried to read through it again... and I found a lot of mistakes... so I fixed the ones I found...

Thanks for reading.


End file.
